Righting Wrongs
by blackbeltchic
Summary: Set two or three years after Sunnydale goes cablooey, Things have happened thus so I can start making things right with the world.
1. Introduction & Life After death

The Future  
  
Ok, these are stories that are all connected.  
  
Back story:  
  
These stories take place three years after Sunnydale was destroyed. Which puts the year to be 2006. The gang has successfully moved to Cleveland, and they have started a school for the slayers. The school is a mix between Professor Xavier's and Hogwarts. The girls go to a regular school, either elementary, middle or high school, and then come home for their special classes. Giles is the Principal. Willow teaches demonology, and History of the slayer. Buffy teaches the girls to fight.  
  
Meanwhile, in L.A, Angel has been busy doing what he does best, save the world. Here's where I'll leave you. Enjoy!  
  
Story one:  
  
Life After Death  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Buffy! Hi. I've been trying to get a hold of you for like a week."  
  
"Sorry. I went on vacation. I actually went on a demon free vacation!"  
  
"So, then you're liking the arrangements?"  
  
"I'm loving it! It's the closest thing I've had to a real life in ten years! Sure, I have to go to school, cuz I'm the teacher, but it's freedom."  
  
"Oh yeah, you guys started a school, didn't you? How's that going?"  
  
"Great! Giles takes care of the financial stuff, and the media and stuff. Xander and Andrew take care of finding the girls, Will takes care of the educational stuff, and I do what I do best. I train. No more, no less. Nothing more is expected of me. We even have these cool letters that are sent to the parents of slayers, informing them in stupid that their girl is special, and we'd like to have her at our school."  
  
"Any downsides?"  
  
"I can't just go out and kill something if I'm having a bad day. If and when I do patrol, I have to take a group of first, second or third years out with me. Which means that the girls are either 10, 11, 12, or 13. There are also scheduled nights when and where I can patrol. And then the other days I don't, the fifth and up patrol."  
  
"Years?" he asked, trying to sound intrigued.  
  
"I know that we haven't really been in touch, but you don't even know about the lass system? I would have thought that Wesley or Willow would have told you. The first years are girls that just came into their powers. We still have some 15 year olds that Xander or Andrew missed, but it's happening less and less. And then each year, they move up a grade. Only it's in years. 1st, 2nd and 3rd years can't patrol without me Giles or Willow. 4th years can patrol with 7th years. 5th or 6th years can patrol in groups as small as three, and 7th years can patrol alone. By that time, they're sixteen. Because Giles figured out that they gain their powers at age 10. This way, they have 7 years of training before being let out into the free world."  
  
"So, Will's teaching?"  
  
"Yeah. For the first two years, she was substitute teaching long term, until she got her primary degree. And now she's almost completed her secondary degree, so she can teach elementary up through high school. The girls go to a regular public school during the day, for regular classes, and then they come back to the school and have training, slayer history, demonology, and for those who have the aptitude; magic. Once they're 4th years they take weapons training."  
  
"Sounds like life's going pretty good for you." He sounded resigned.  
  
"It is. I never knew how much I'd enjoy teaching. And I have help. The girls who were there for the first; Vi, Amanda, Rona, Shannon, Kennedy; they've gone through pretty much the ultimate test. She they get to help out. Though they still have to go to school."  
  
"How's Dawn?"  
  
"Great. She's a..freshman in college now. Well, next fall. She's thinking about becoming a watcher, though I hate to tell her, watcher's are becoming obsolete."  
  
"well, other than the school, what's new with you?"  
  
"Well, you know how we thought that Dawn might be a slayer, right? Well, we're still not sure. She has the qualities of the slayer, and she's got the best repertoire besides mine, that is, but she had all that before, the grace, the speed, the strength, only not as defined. Giles is trying to do tests, but Dawn's not putting up with it too well." She laughed at the thought of Giles's last try to test her sister. "Wow, listen to me babble on! What's new in L.A?"  
  
"Nothing much." He was keeping something from her, she could tell. "I'd like to see it. The school, I mean. Could I come and visit? Things are pretty quiet right now. I'd like to see where you live. And I'd like to see you again." His voice softened at the last part.  
  
Suddenly she was flustered. "uh.sure. That'd be great."  
  
"Good. I've missed you." His voice was full of emotion.  
  
"Me too." She said awkwardly.  
  
"I be seeing you."  
  
"yeah." She said faintly before hanging up. She didn't know how she felt about seeing him again. The last conversation she'd had with him was that stupid cookie analogy, and that was three years ago. They'd gone to visit after Sunnydale, but he'd been so busy they'd bearly seen each other, much less said a complete sentence to the other.  
  
"Hey, Buffy?" Willow knocked on the open door, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Can I talk to you about Mariah for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Will."  
  
"What's wrong?" She had heard something in her friend's tone. She sat down on the couch facing Buffy at her desk.  
  
"Nothin-" she sighed. "Angel called. Well, I called him, but he called while I was gone."  
  
"Yeah, a couple times."  
  
"He's coming to visit. He was interested in the school, and I'm fine with him being interested it's just that.."  
  
"What?" she prodded gently.  
  
"look at my life. I can go out on almost any night I please. I have a great job, doing something I love. I'm around my favorite people every day. And for the first time, I'm not truly alone in bearing this burden called a destiny. They are tons out there who have it! For the first time in my life, my destiny isn't hanging over my head, weighing me down."  
  
"And you're afraid?" This was a stab in the dark.  
  
"Yes! Afraid that if he walks back into my life, all the pain that I've been running from will come rushing back. I've put most of it behind me, I thought I had moved on, but every once in awhile, I'll think about him, or Riley, or even Spike, and I get that same twinge. And then I realize that I'm not over them. And I wonder if I'll ever be totally over them."  
  
"How do you know he's staying around?"  
  
"Something in his voice." She sighed. "I can't exactly explain it, but maybe it's my intuition. I just know that he wants to try again. All I want is a normal life. That's all I've ever wanted. And we've tried. We really did, but it didn't work out. Who's to say that this time it will be any different?"  
  
"he wouldn't want to try if he didn't think it could work."  
  
"Yeah." She sighed yet again. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see. So, what's the problem with Mariah?"  
  
~ * ~  
  
There was a knock on the huge oak door just after dusk the next day.  
  
"Hi, Angel." Buffy greeted him. He walked in as she moved aside. "No invite?"  
  
"It's a school." He thought fast. She nodded, unconvinced.  
  
"Let's go up to my rooms." She led the way up two flights of stairs, and into the right wing. Her's was the last door.  
  
"This place is huge."  
  
"Yeah. We got it at a great price. The first floor is classrooms. 2nd is the student rooms. 3rd floor is the teacher's rooms, their offices, and the left wing is for guests. Like girls who have graduated, once we've been her seven years, or the Sunnydale potentials. Basement is Giles's library." She explained as they walked. "Well, here we are." She unlocked the door. "As if a simple lock would stop a determined slayer." she joked. She was a bit unnerved, being so close to him again.  
  
She moved to close the door as he went to sit on the couch.  
  
"Buffy, if you are uncomfortable, you can leave it open."  
  
"We're both adults. I don't think we have to worry about falling prey to our passion. I still remember what happened last time."  
  
"If this is a bad time-"  
  
"No. You're here. It's just..don't mind the mess. I've only been back two days. I went with Dawn to see her college. Pretty chic."  
  
"I've wanted to visit you for awhile. But then things got bad.." The sentence hung in the air.  
  
"I know how that is." She joked, trying to ease her tenseness.  
  
He looked around her room. It was furnished as a living room/study. There was a couch, coffee table, t.v. As well as a large desk and computer in the far wall. There was even a small book case. The carpet was a plush maroon, and windows occupied most of one wall. The curtains were open to show the dark, starry sky.  
  
There was a door in the opposite wall that they had come in from, and he figured that it led to her bathroom and bed room.  
  
"So, uh, would you like a tour, since you're here to see the school?"  
  
he almost told her the truth, he was here to see her. He couldn't care less about the school. But he bit his tongue and nodded instead. "Sure." She showed him around. Soon they were back at her door again.  
  
"Buffy." He stopped her outside her door with a hand on her elbow. "We need to talk." "Why?"  
  
"I know things are different between us, but I'd like us to be friends."  
  
"We are." She said defensively.  
  
"No, more than what we already are. Before I called, we hadn't spoken in three years. We aren't friends."  
  
"We tried being friends my senior year, remember? It didn't work then. What's so different to make it work now?"  
  
He sighed. "I have something to show you. But not tonight. It's late. Why don't you get some sleep. We'll finish this tomorrow."  
  
"You're welcome to sleep on the couch."  
  
"thanks. Night, Buffy."  
  
"night."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Once he knew she was asleep, he crept into her room and watched her sleeping for awhile. He still wasn't used to sleeping during the night. She looked so innocent while she slept.  
  
She woke up early the next morning. The sun was streaming through her window. She stretched luguriously, before going to take a shower.  
  
She walked out into the living room wrapped in her terry cloth robe, massaging her hair dry. She stopped dead when she saw him on the couch. Then she remembered. She squeaked, and uncharacteristic sound, she had to admit, and scurried to get dressed. When she ventured out again, he was awake and over by her desk, looking at the books there.  
  
"they're mostly slayers or watcher's diaries. At first, I felt really strange reading them, but they've really helped me train the girls."  
  
"Good morning. You look good for so early in the morning." He was partially teasing her.  
  
"Thanks." She looked down at her red sweats and white tank top.  
  
"I have something to show you."  
  
"A surprise? Goody." She smiled at him.  
  
"Come on." He walked over and took her hand. He led her from the room, and down the stairs. The few girls who were up and around stared curiously at this handsome man and their teacher.  
  
He led her to the first floor and out the front door. She just stood there a moment, not comprehending what she saw.  
  
Then questions flooded her mind.  
  
"How?" was the first one that managed to find her tongue.  
  
"I told you things got busy. This was my reward. I was forgiven."  
  
"When?"  
  
"2 weeks ago. We didn't figure it out for awhile, though. I seem to have all my senses at their souped up strength. I'm not as strong as I was, but I can still put up a good fight." She looked down at their entwined hands and felt the heat from his palm. She hesitantly took her hand from him and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart beat. "Buffy.what I said last night..it was a lie. I don't want to be just your friend. I don't know if I can be. I needed something to say so you'd let me stay. I didn't want to lie to you. I missed you. I love you." He didn't want to push her, but he had been waiting seven years to tell her what he felt in his heart. He gently pulled her into a hug. She made as if to balk, murmuring something about the students, but he held her fast.  
  
"I-I missed you too, Angel. But."  
  
"I want us to try."  
  
"me too, Angel, but.Our lives are different now. You're in L.A. I'm here. How do we know that we can fit in each other's lives anymore? We both have jobs..."  
  
"I'm the boss, I can do whatever I want. And besides, after a long time brooding, they all think I deserve a break. A vacation."  
  
"This is just all so sudden! I-I-I.I have a class to prepare..and.and.."  
  
"Shh. You need time to think. I'll get out of your hair." He gave her a card. "my cell phone's on the back. Call me when you've decided, no matter what you decide." He tilted her head up and kissed her tenderly. She automatically stepped closer to him. He pulled a way and with one last look, walked away.  
  
She just stood there staring at his retreating form.  
  
Then she went straight to Willow.  
  
"Buffy?! What's wrong?" She asked, after opening her door to the slayer's knock. Buffy was confused and there by close to tears.  
  
Willow ushered her into her room and listened to her best friend's woes.  
  
"And now I'm so confused! I loved him. Then he left. Then Riley, and he left me too. Then Spike, but he died. And for the past three years, I've been pulling Faith's. Dating, but not letting myself get attached. Hurting them before they have a chance to hurt me. And I don't know if I should let him back in. I don't know if I can!" she concluded. She looked to her best friend for guidance.  
  
"Buffy, love is worth the pain."  
  
"But what if he leaves? Again?"  
  
"If he's been holding on this long, chances are he won't be letting go without a fight. You told me how he was jealous of Spike."  
  
She sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Your right." She sniffled, then smiled. "Do you think we have a chance?"  
  
"If I said no, would you listen?" she teased.  
  
"Before, I would have decided it was a challenge, but now.."  
  
"too many real challenges to get excited about it?" Buffy nodded. "I've always thought you two were destined to be together, Buffy. I've always thought that you two would be the ones out of all of us to make it. We've all had demonic relationships, and you are the only one that still has a chance. I think you two can do it." Buffy hugged her friend and left to prepare.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Buffy sat by one of the lilac bushes in the back yard, at dusk. The sun was setting, turning the clouds pinks and reds. She heard him approach.  
  
"The sunset is gorgeous, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is, and so are you." He sat beside her. "it's great to be able to watch it. I'd like to see more sunsets, just like I'd like to see more of you."  
  
"You broke my heart twice. Once wasn't your fault, but you still did. And each time, I picked up the pieces, and gave it to someone else. Well, now I find myself sitting here with a very battered and bruised heart. And pieces of it are missing. And I don't know if it can take another beating." She now turned to face him. "It's scared that if I give it to another person, even you, who I trust, it might not survive." She looked into his eyes and he saw the sadness her life had put there, and the fear.  
  
He didn't know what to tell her. He didn't know how to put his thoughts into words. He still had the memories of his past; their past together.  
  
She saw his hesitance, and was about to turn away when he pulled her to his chest. She heard his heart beat. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I never meant to break or smash your heart. More than anything, I wanted to protect it. I still do."  
  
"I know." She murmured. "Angel? Could we take this slow? Learning who we are now, and how we fit together? I've walked through the fire, and over thin ice. I've learned to be careful about my footing."  
  
"So, does this mean you are done baking?" he teased.  
  
She actually considered it. "Well, I'm 25 now, I have freedom from my destiny, a purpose, a great job doing what I love, and a nice home. I know who and what I am. I guess you could say I've found self-actualization." She smiled.  
  
"Wow, big word."  
  
"yeah. Yeah, I'd definitely say that I am now delicious chocolate chip cookie me. But I'm still to hot to ea.enjoy right yet."  
  
"Good. So am i. Well.oatmeal raison." He joked. She stood, smoothing out her white summer dress. She held out her hand expectantly. He took it and stood close beside her.  
  
"Angel." she sounded unsure of herself. "can we take this slow? I don't think I'm ready.."  
  
"Of course." They watched the sunset a bit longer, before he led her through the lilacs to the house.  
  
The End. 


	2. Second Chances

A/N: ok, I just thought that I should warn you, this was written during the day, so there shouldn't be too many errors there, but it was typed up after midnight, so if there's spelling mistakes, could you bring them to my attention? Because it's hard to check spelling when your eyes keep blurring. And I know I should go to sleep, but I wanted to get this up first. So now it is up, and good night!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Second Chances  
  
"Look at her. She's all glowey." Willow noticed.  
  
"Yeah, she is. Ever since he took up residence in the guest wing, she's been perkier. Though, if he actually sleeps in his room.."  
  
"Don't." She chastised her girlfriend. "They're taking it slow. Buffy said she wasn't ready. They're getting reacquainted. I think it's sweet."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was thinking.I want to feel useful around here. What if I started teaching?"  
  
"You could take over Giles's Demonology class. You're certainly qualified." She teased.  
  
"I was thinking more of an elective course type thing. Vampire Awareness or something." He laughed. "No, forget it. I'm being silly."  
  
"NO! That's a great idea. About how to find a vampire without having to see it's face. You should go ask Giles about it!"  
  
"Fine. Later."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Buffy, can I ask you something?"  
  
"You can ask me anything. But that doesn't' guarantee an answer."  
  
"If it's July, and there are no classes, why are there still girls here?"  
  
"Well, some went home, almost all of them, which is why I got to go on vacation. I took Dawn and Shannon to her house, in Florida. But the ones who stayed, they don't have a home to go home too. Or they come from broken homes, and didn't want to go home. Or their families rejected them. We tried to be as cautious as possible, when dealing with unbelieving parents, but some couldn't deal. So they stay here." She momentarily let the dark thoughts cloud her mind. But then the sun broke through, and with Angel by her side, she couldn't be sad for long.  
  
Angel basked in the warm sun. Granted that he was wearing SPF 45, because of his dark period without sun, but just feeling the warmth again, it was worth smelling like sun screen.  
  
"let me ask you a question. When you were a vampire, did you ever miss the sun?"  
  
"For awhile, I didn't, but once I got my soul. I missed it. I missed the warmth. And sometimes, I missed the freedom of being able to go out whenever I pleased. But after meeting you, I found it again. I could feel the sun's warmth just being with you, and I saw it in your smile. When I lost you, it was like loosing the sun all over again."  
  
"Aww. Sappy."  
  
"Yeah." He laughed. She flipped over to tan her front. She looked at him over her sun glasses.  
  
"Lookin' good. Soon you'll be bronze like the gods." She gave him a dazzling smile.  
  
"Don't make fun of the gods. They can make life difficult." She looked at him doubtfully. "Seriously."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Buffy, could we go to the beach?" he asked.  
  
She laughed. "Kid much? I don't know if there are any beaches near by."  
  
"Oh." He sounded disappointed.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles interrupted from the house. "I have an errand I'd like you to run. A demonic text on the hellmouth."  
  
She sighed. "How long?"  
  
"A few hours at the most. I'd go myself, but I'm trying to put together a roster of next years 1st years."  
  
"Ok." She sighed again, standing up and picking up her towel. "Wanna come?" she asked Angel.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Half an hour later, they were in Buffy's rented convertible with the top down, speeding along the high way.  
  
They had difficulty getting the book, and they got back late. He insisted walking her to her door. Once there, he kissed her softly, before heading down the hall to his own room. She smiled at his thoughtfulness before entering her own room.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"So, details!"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You and Angel!"  
  
"There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Not counting last time, how far have you gone?"  
  
"This was cute when you didn't have a boy friend, but now you've had a boyfriend and two girlfriends!" Willow pouted. "First. We just like each other's company, that's all."  
  
"And you've been enjoying a lot of it lately." Buffy smiled.  
  
"I told you I asked him to take it slow. I don't think he's going to push. He's a perfect gentleman."  
  
"He always has been." She reminded.  
  
"Yeah. I just hope for our sake I'm ready to go the next step soon. I'm already in too deep, Will. If I loose him again-"  
  
"Buffy, you might not have noticed this yet, but he doesn't care! He loves you so much he doesn't care about that."  
  
"But I do! And I want to! But..whenever I think of asking him to..I see Jenny. I see her neck twisted. I see Giles' grief. I see all the classmates he killed just to send his 'love'. I see you in the hospital after trying to curse him! I see Kendra's still body, her throat slit, blood all over the library floor. I see-"  
  
"But he didn't hurt me, or kill Kendra! You can't blame him for that!"  
  
"I'm not! I'm blaming myself! Because of what I did..that was why he was trying to awaken Acathla, why you were trying to curse him. I want to feel him, his arms tight around me. I want to feel his heart close to mine. I want to-" she broke off, blushing furiously. Then, her voice took on a different tone. "But I can't block out the memories, the images, Will. They haunt me." Her voice was filled with all the sorrow and pain she had seen in her life as the slayer.  
  
"Talk to him!"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Buffy, he told me that he still remembers everything. He knows what it's like! Trust me!"  
  
"You're right." She sighed. "Gotta do this." Willow gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Then she took a deep breath and went to find Angel.  
  
She found him in his room, and with a knock, she entered.  
  
"Angel? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She took another deep breath and slowly let it out. "I was talking to Willow, doing the girl thing- the gossip thing, and she said I should tell you this."  
  
"What?" He smiled at her. She was trying to tell him something and avoid it at the same time.  
  
"I'm happy that you're letting me choose the pace, and not pushing and all."  
  
"Ok." He tried to hide his amusement.  
  
"I-I wanna go farther, but the memories.Jenny," he flinched visibly at the name, "Kendra, Giles' grief. Mom's face when you told her that her sweet innocent girl wasn't- the thoughts and images haunt me."  
  
"I understand. They haunt me too."  
  
"Willow said you would." She stepped closer to him. "do you think," she looked at the floor, "maybe we could," she looked back up at him, "work this out together?"  
  
"Of course." He tilted her chin up and met her lips with his own. "We'll go only as far as you're comfortable." He murmured against her lips. She looked into his eyes and saw the burning passion there. But she also saw something that almost made her step back. Love. Complete, uncircumstantial, undying love for her!  
  
And then she realized the same was mirrored in her eyes. As she thought this, the fears melted away. Now she was just a woman loving her man. Nothing more. No destiny, no nothing.  
  
She could feel the consuming passion as she kissed him just a bit harder. He responded. She sat down on the couch, pulling him down with her.  
  
"Right here?" he broke off to ask.  
  
"Why not?" in response he picked her up and carried her into his bed room. He placed her gently on his bed, before sitting beside her. He slowly took her into his arms and began kissing her again, as he helped her lay down.  
  
~ * ~  
  
He moved a wisp of hair from her face. She snuggled into him. He looked down at her. She had more scars than he remembered. And yet, she was still just as soft.  
  
"What's this one from?" he touched an especially bad one on her stomach.  
  
"Oh, that one. Well.I sorta got staked. With my own stake." She cringed in embarrassment.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah. Dawn actually helped me cover it up. Cuz mom was sick, and we didn't want to worry her." She looked away from him, momentarily grieving once more for her mother. Then the moment passed. "So, what do you want to do know?" she asked, stretching.  
  
"Well.I know it's a guy thing, but I've always wanted to play football."  
  
"Football. I just got over my fear, and you wanna play football." She said, partially unbelieving and partially teasing. "No, I'm teasing. I'll go see if any of the girls want to play. "She got up and began searching for her clothes. He got up as well, pulling on some pants. He then helped her find the rest of her stuff.  
  
"Do you know how to play?" she asked.  
  
"I've uh..watched some on t.v." he was uncomfortable with the revelation.  
  
"So? It's a guy thing. Oh! Faith will be here today! Giles got her sentence reduced and moved. She's now in a Cleveland prison. She's doing a work type program. Starting today, she's going to be doing odd jobs."  
  
"Cool. So she can play."  
  
"She's a bit rough, but if she wants, why not?"  
  
Half an hour later they had ten students, as well as Willow, Kennedy, Giles, Vi, Rona, Xander, and Amanda.  
  
"Oh, we've got 19 people. Uneven teams." Willow pouted. She wasn't exactly sure how to play football. She never had paid attention in gym class. "Tell me again why I'm playing?"  
  
"Because you luv me!" Buffy said to her friend.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
  
"When's Faith getting here?" Buffy turned to Giles. He had told the faculty last night, as well as the potentials that had been with them for the closing of Sunnydale, and the students had no way of knowing her.  
  
"At 10."  
  
"So, half an hour. Let's make teams."  
  
There were some arguments after the teams were initially made.  
  
"Why do you get Faith? You've already got Kennedy and Rona!" Xander complained. He was the self appointed captain of one team.  
  
"Because you have Angel and Giles. And we've got Will." Buffy answered. She was the captain of the other team, though hey had chosen her. "No offense, Will. Beside, Angel and I are equal in strength, Xander and Kennedy are equal in playing experience, Willow and Giles are pretty equal. I don't know if Faith's ever played. The teams are even. Now, are we gonna play touch, or tackle football?"  
  
"Touch!" Willow eyes widened as she saw the misgevious glints in the five students on Xander's team.  
  
"Oh, Come on Will-"  
  
"Faith's on our team, remember, Xander?"  
  
"Touch sounds great!" The way he said it gave impressions to the students, and some smothered giggles. There were some mumbles of discontentment about the verdict though.  
  
"Oh, how about two hand tag for Giles, Willow and Xander, and tackle for the rest? Just so you guys don't get hurt. The rest of us can take a beating as well as give it, and we heal fast, anyway."  
  
"Maybe Faith should only do touch.."  
  
"Hey, B! What's new? Hey, G-man. Reporting for duty."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Angel." She nodded towards him, the did a double take. "Angel? What happened? Find some SPF 3,000?"  
  
"He's human." Buffy said coolly."  
  
"Congrats, man. So, uh, you're together?"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"Relax, B. We're just friends. So, uh.." She looked around. "Is Robin around?"  
  
"He's visiting his.ah, family."  
  
"Oh, cool." She sounded disappointed.  
  
"Faith, we were just about to play football. Wanna play?"  
  
"Sure, as long as I'm not against ya, B. You're dangerous."  
  
"Only when it comes to you, Faith. Don't worry, you're on my team."  
  
"Sweet. Let's play."  
  
"Rules first."  
  
"Aww, come on B-"  
  
"Faith." Buffy warned.  
  
"Fine." Buffy mapped out the boundaries, and the rules. Once everyone was clear, they lined up. Faith grinned and cracked her knuckles intimidatingly at the students across from her.  
  
About an hour into the game, Buffy caught a pass from Faith, and Angel tackled her.  
  
"Pig pile on Buffy!" Willow called, and all but the students and Giles piled on top of her.  
  
"Aw come on gu-NO!" she shrieked. Angel had managed to maneuver to be able to tickle her. And then it was a free for all.  
  
The game ended soon after as many went to soak out the grass stains. As Giles was entering his office, Faith caught up with him.  
  
"G-ma...Mr. Giles. I'd like to thank you. I don't' know how, but.thanks. Oh, these are for you. Daily paperwork."  
  
"Ah, yes."  
  
"how, no.. why did you help me?"  
  
"I've always thought you to be a bright girl, Faith. You were just put into bad situations. But what really convinced me was the way you handled yourself three years ago. True, you broke out of jail, but you saved the world. You brought about the end of the Rain of Fire. Then you went to Sunnydale, took lead of a group of girls you didn't know and didn't want to lead, and helped save the world yet again. And then..you went back to jail. It amazed me in how much more discipline and responsibility you showed in those three short weeks.  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"Well, it took almost three years. Angel and Wesley helped. Lots of paperwork and cutting through red tape. An also, a lot of faith on your part. I believe that it's imperative that you understand that I trust you enough to take complete responsibility for you. Myself, Robin, Wesley and Angel. IF you mess up, we all fall with you. With Angel's move here, they finally consented to put you under our watch. I tried to tell them you were 21, and capable of making your own discussions, but since you were under age when you entered incarceration, and then a ward of the state of California, Wesley, Robin, Angel and I are now your legal guardians."  
  
She looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Now, everyday, you shall report here, at 8 am. For the first few months, dark shall be your curfew. At that time, you must return to the pre-release center."  
  
"Aw-"  
  
"I know, but remember, there are 17 slayers here during the summer, and many more during the school year. Also, this will only be temporary, only until they are positive they can rust you. I believe in you Faith, but you have to remember, they believe they are dealing with a murderer."  
  
"They are." She muttered.  
  
"No, they are dealing with a directionless slayer. They are dealing with a human being who was tempted by power. It could have happened to anyone. Even I succumbed to the call of power in my youth, that eventually got some of my friends killed. But I realized my mistake and repented. Which is what you are doing."  
  
"Thanks for believing in me." She then slipped back into her rough character. "So, what will I be doing?"  
  
"Mowing the lawn when need be, in the fall, raking leaves. Manual labor. I'm sure in a school filled with adolescence, I will always be able to find something for you to do."  
  
"Good. I hate being idle." She turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Faith? Once the school year starts again, I ask you to consider taking some classes. The school is small now, but we will be expanding, hopefully, and I'd like you to be on our staff."  
  
"What?! You can't be serious!"  
  
"Faith, you should know by now I don't say or do anything I don't mean to. It's a British thing, I've been told." He actually smiled.  
  
"I'll, uh, think about it." She said. She walked out of his office, and closed the door. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her. "sweet!" she pumped her arm once. She then stood upright, made sure no one had seen her, and walked away.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Faith sidled up to Angel's table during supper.  
  
"Yo, Angel." She nodded towards him. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. And.thank you." He nodded, keeping a straight face.  
  
"No sweat." She then turned and walked away.  
  
"What was that about?" Buffy asked, after watching the conversation with a confused look on her face.  
  
Angel gave her a secretive smile. "We have an understanding, is all."  
  
"Uh-huh. Should I feel threatened?"  
  
He put an arm around her. "Of course not. Faith and I are.dare I say friends? You, though, you are my everything."  
  
"Aww." She said, smiling at him.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I hope that nobody's disappointed by these. And don't expect another addition for the next few days. It seems that my creative juices have been flowing for far too long, and I looked into the barrel, and there's none left! I'm not sure if this is where I should leave it, almost everything is tied up, or if I should go on for at least another story. I have things I want to have happen, but I'm not sure how to express them!  
  
As always, read and review! I guess I'll let you guys decide: do you want me to continue with this path of short stories, or should I quit while I'm ahead? Also, what would you like to have see? I'd like to keep these B/A centered, but I could always expand. Maybe a Faith/Wood. Well, review! Tell me what you want! 


	3. Insight

"What are you thinking?" He asked, his breath tickling the fine hairs by her ear.  
  
"My crazy half, or my sane half?" she asked, teasing.  
  
"Both."  
  
"I'm wondering how long it'll take before the students realize their teacher's getting a little extra-curricular hanky panky. And I'm also wondering if there's more between Faith and Wood and their one night stand back in Sunnydale that meets the eye."  
  
"Multi tasking. Tsk, tsk."  
  
"I'm not! Well, not exactly. They both are related in that they're both have to do with sex."  
  
"And I thought only Xander's thoughts revolved around sex."  
  
"Well, so did I, until you showed up. Now all I can think about is your muscular chest, your tight abs, your-" She ran her fingers lightly over each part she named. He stopped her before she got too far. Instead, he kissed her fingers. "I was a good girl until you showed up." She pouted.  
  
"What can I do to change that?"  
  
"Nothing. You are not going anywhere, and that's final."  
  
"Fine." He kissed her.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Robin!"  
  
"Faith. Hey, sorry I wasn't here to greet you when you first arrived. I had to visit my mom's watcher."  
  
"I understand. If only I could see my first watcher again.."  
  
"Hey, what happened to the bad girl I knew?"  
  
"She went back to jail. The break out helped my reputation, after I got out of solitary confinement. It wasn't so bad, I got to sleep. But yeah, the bad girl you knew grew up. Into a bad woman."  
  
"Faith, tell me if I'm way off base, but I'd like to continue surprising you. I don't want to end up being the quickie between incarcerations, that you brag about at night."  
  
"You should know I'm not the type to brag. Too much." She teased him. "You might just get your wish. But if you ever pull another stunt like that again-" He laughed at her outraged look. She cracked a smile, which made him laugh more. "You're ok, I guess."  
  
"You just don't like me because I understand you, Faith."  
  
"Uh-huh. Doubtful. There's no way that after one night, no matter how..that you'd understand me. People have made that mistake in the past. Trust me, it didn't bode well for them. Now, go away, I have things I have to do!"  
  
"1 p.m. Meet me in my room. I promise I'll surprise you." He gave her a secretive smile, then walked away.  
  
She shook her head. "Horny black guys. Momma warned me." She sighed, getting back to her raking.  
  
But when she was let into his room, she was delighted to find that he had planned a picnic lunch.  
  
The shades were pulled, and a blanket was set on the floor, all the furniture was against the walls. An old wicker basket was on the blanket, and candles were arranged on the floor, and on the fire place mantel.  
  
She looked around, her awe showing on her face. Nobody had ever done anything like this for her.  
  
He stepped beside her, closing the door. "Surprise." He smiled, and kissed her cheek. He then went to sit on the blanket, and started unpacking things. She stood there, with one hand on her cheek. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"I-I Don't know what's expected of me." She said softly. She had no idea what had made her tell the truth.  
  
"Well, you're expected to sit down, and eat." He said, totally serious, but there was a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Is that all? I can do that." She plopped down beside him.  
  
"I had a feeling you could." He smiled at her. "Grape?"  
  
"What?" she leaned back, and saw another scene. Sunny. Trees, Mayor Wilkins.  
  
She shook her head, her hair flying about and looked at Robin, a haunted look in her eyes.  
  
"Faith? What's wrong?"  
  
"Just a case of de ja vu." She blew it off. "so, what have ya got?" she opened the basket.  
  
"Faith." She looked at him. "do you want to talk about it? You checked out for a minute there."  
  
She opened her mouth to blow him off once more, but then stopped herself. She licked her lips, and looked at him, and he saw the fear in his eyes. But he also saw the yearning for someone to listen.  
  
"I won't make fun of you, Faith, and I won't tell anyone else. Scout's honor." She nodded, and for the next hour and a half, she told him everything; her absentee father, her abusive mother; the drugs, the fights ant school; standing up for herself and killing her mother; the foster homes; her watcher; Kakistos; the running; ending up in Sunnydale. The deputy Mayor, Angel's help, his betrayal; the Mayor, Graduation.  
  
She opened up to him as she had never done before; she actually cried when the memories were sad, she shook with fear and anger.  
  
Somewhere during her narrative, she had pretty much climbed into his lap. He held her, stroking her hair gently, listening. She stayed there in his lap after falling silent for a few moments. Then her senses, honed by living on the streets and from prison, screamed at her to run.  
  
"I've got to go!" she rushed, jumping from him lap.  
  
"Wait! Faith!" He called, but she was gone.  
  
She ran down the stairs and out through the kitchen, off the deck, across the back yard, and into the woods behind the house. Once she thought she was far enough away, she sat under a tree.  
  
She then curled herself up into a ball, her head resting on her knees, knees up to her chest.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Buffy?" He knocked on her door.  
  
"Com in!" she called.  
  
"I need you're help."  
  
"What's wrong?" she pulled her chair away form her desk.  
  
"Faith. Just listen. She put a big trust in me and opened up. About everything, early childhood, up until now. And then she just bolted. She's out in the woods, somewhere. And I know you tow aren't friends, but you have something in common."  
  
"So you want me to talk to her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She sighed. "You know you're asking a whole lot from me, right?" he nodded. "She's in the woods?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She picked up her cell phone, looked at it, then put it back down. "If I'm not back in a half hour.." She looked for something to say, "wait longer, I guess. If I'm not back in an hour, begin to worry. If I'm not back in two hours, send Angel after us. He knows how to find me."  
  
"Ok." He didn't have to ask questions.  
  
"Ok, let's do this." She locked her door, then left.  
  
She found Faith huddled under a tree. She didn't want to sneak up on her and startle her, so she didn't do anything to hide her approach. She stepped on a twig, which snapped, and Faith jumped. But, upon seeing Buffy, she put her head back on her knees.  
  
"What do you want?" her words were muffled.  
  
"I heard you might need some one to talk to."  
  
"I already did to much of that, B."  
  
"Look, F, I know we've never been good friends, and I know I'm partially to blame, and so are you, but we do have things in common, and I might understand, if you tell me."  
  
"No, we didn't get along, did we?"  
  
"I tried to, Faith, I did. But whenever I tried to reach out to you, there was a wall. A wall even my slayerness couldn't break. And maybe that was the feeling you got too. I'll be the first to admit, I was having a rough time, and there were certain topics I didn't want to talk about."  
  
"I told him everything, Buffy. From my mom, to Wilkins."  
  
"So, what's the big deal?"  
  
"How long have you known me, Buffy? 7 years now? How much do you know about my family?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I've known Robin for, well, three years, but two weeks, and one awesome night. And he knows everything, from my absentee dad, to my abusive mom."  
  
"Once again, why is that a bad thing? Angel knows everything about me. He knows every scare, every thought. Well, most of my thoughts."  
  
"I opened up to him!" She looked at Buffy, eyes wide, the fear showing plainly. "And.." Her voice dropped to bearly above a whisper. "I think I'm starting to care, Buffy." Her voice was childlike. Buffy had never seen her like this. "As I told him everything..he held me in his arms, and stroked my hair. In my life, I've done some very intimate things, but I always kept myself detached. Not caring. But, just talking to him, it was the most intimate thing I have ever done. And that scares me.  
  
"My whole life, I've been taught to use them and loose them. And now...I don't want to loose him, I don't think I can. I think I.. I think I love him, Buffy. I've..I can't. I can't do this. I'm so confused." She placed her head on her knees once more.  
  
"Buffy was at a loss for words. She knew more about Faith in this half hour, than she had learned in all those months in Sunnydale. She awkwardly placed a hand on Faith's back. She flinched, but allowed to contact.  
  
"Faith, I know it's hard, with everything you've been throughout o learn to trust people. I've had my own issues-"  
  
"How would you know?!" she retorted.  
  
"I haven't exactly had the best love life. Angel was a vampire. One moment of happiness, and buh-bye soul. Riley was a commando, who was insecure and ended up getting his ya ya's by letting vampires bite him. And Spike..he didn't even have a soul when we were together, but I didn't care. I was afraid to love him, afraid to let myself be loved. I didn't think I deserved to be happy."  
  
"I guess it's a slayer thing." Faith sighed in defeat.  
  
"Yeah, but we still deserve happiness! I think I've found mine, and you can still find yours. You can turn you life around, still Faith. You're young. Robin is a nice guy. He knows what you are, and most of all, he likes you. You were the first one he sought out when he came back. He was worried sick when you ran out. He still is."  
  
Faith thought that over in silence. Buffy let her think, lost in her own thoughts. They sat there in silence for who knows long.  
  
Then they heard a branch snap, and they jerked out of their reveries.  
  
"Hi." Angel walked out of the trees.  
  
"What happened to Mr. Stealthy?" Buffy teased. "Wait, it's been two hours already?"  
  
"No.." he said sheepishly. "I was worried you guys didn't have enough to talk about, and would start beating the shit out of each other."  
  
"Why would we ever do that?" Faith asked, feigning shock. "Oh, thanks, B. Now, I have a guy to go talk to."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"You know, you're sorta like that annoying older sister I never had. And now that-" Angel, behind Buffy, shook his head franticly, he knew where that thought led, and he hadn't told Buffy about his help in Faith's release yet. "we've talked, it seems much more so." She finished lamely. "thanks."  
  
"Once again, no prob." Faith passed them by and started towards the house.  
  
"What was that about?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "we have an understanding."  
  
"Oo. that came back to bite me."  
  
"Yes, it did."  
  
~ * ~  
  
She knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hi." Faith stuck her head in the door. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for running off. The first thing I ever learned was emotion was weakness. And hurt them before they hurt you." She stepped inside and closed the door. "And another one was don't get attached. But I'm afraid it's too late for that. And that's why I ran. Those months in solitary confinement, you were what got me by. And now I'm afraid I've pushed you away. " she fought hard not to cry. She'd love him, but there was no way she was crying.  
  
"No, you haven't, Faith. If anything, you've reeled me in, made me lo-" he saw the fear in her eyes. Fear of commitment. "like you more." He covered. He motioned her over, and kissed her tenderly. Once the kiss was over, she pulled back.  
  
"I-I have to be getting back." She whispered.  
  
"I'll drive you." He whispered back.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~ * ~  
  
He kissed her before she got out of his car.  
  
"I've missed you." He whispered.  
  
"Don't stop." She smiled, touching his cheek, before getting out and walking towards the building that was her new home. 


	4. Forever and For Always

THE FUTURE PT FOUR  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Willow, I need your help." Angel said, after entering her room. She was putting away clothes.  
  
"Ok, what can I do for you?" He sat awkwardly on the bed.  
  
"Well..I need your advice. Do you think it's too soon for me to.."  
  
"Propose?"  
  
"Yeah." He sighed.  
  
"Angel! That's awesome that you're thinking about proposing!" She hopped onto the bed next to him.  
  
"Do you think it too soon?"  
  
"You guys have technically been dating for almost ten years, Angel."  
  
"But we haven't seen each other in seven."  
  
"But you still care deeply for each other. You can tell. It's obvious."  
  
"Really?" he asked, self consciously.  
  
"Totally! When you two are in the same room, everyone around you can feel it! Trust me, I've felt it. But then, it could just be me. I think I might be a minor empath, but that's besides the point. When you two are together, it makes me feel peaceful. And it's not a huge lusty type thing, that I get from Faith and Robin, yours is a totally comfortable, peaceful, lovey type feeling."  
  
"After all these years, the one thing I fear the most is being rejected." He said, sighing.  
  
"I'm almost certain she'll say yes. And she may not be ready to get married, but she's been worried, before, that you'd want to go farther, and she wouldn't be ready. She's afraid that you'll leave her, if she hesitates. Or at least that's how it was a month ago."  
  
"I'd never leave!" He was astonished that she would think he would.  
  
"And she'd never reject you. Angel.she probably doesn't want you knowing this, but before.she had a boyfriend, for almost a year. But she dropped him like a hot potato, when you showed up."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah. And that left him seriously confused, but he understood that she needed to be happy, and you gave her that."  
  
"Thanks, Will. You're great at giving advice."  
  
"Is that why everyone comes to me, then?" She joked.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Will, Angel's acting strange." Buffy confided in her later that week.  
  
"So? He's newly human. Remember how Anya was?"  
  
"Yeah, but Angel's been around humans that whole time, and it's just been this past week that he's started acting this way."  
  
"Well.maybe some past issues are bothering him. An anniversary, or something. He'll get over it, he always does." She tried to sooth her friend, without giving anything away.  
  
"But why doesn't he come to me for comfort? He should know I'll always be there. Do you think he knows that?"  
  
"I'm sure he does. Just give him a few days, and if he keeps acting this way, confront him about it. Show him you care enough to worry." She counciled.  
  
"Ok. Thanks Will. You're the best." She hugged her friend.  
  
"I know."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Uh.Will? Could you help me with something?"  
  
"If it's keeping a secret, no. I know too many already."  
  
"No, actually. I've gone back to school, and I need help. It's been so long since I studied, I think I've forgotten how." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Faith! That's awesome! Of course I'll help you!"  
  
"So, what are these secrets."  
  
"Opps. If I told you, they wouldn't be secrets anymore." She said. She stood up, easing her way away from Faith.  
  
"Don't be childish." She followed.  
  
"Faith, please. They're secrets, that were told to me in trust that I wouldn't tell!"  
  
"So?" She maneuvered closer to her.  
  
"Faith! Please, no!"  
  
"What can I say, I'm just yearning for knowledge, and you have it. Now I want to know."  
  
"no!" Willow made a run for it, out the door. Faith smiled and jogged after her. Willow wasn't looking where she was going, and ran into someone. Robin grabbed her so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Willow? What's wrong?"  
  
"Faith's chasing me!"  
  
"I wasn't gonna hurt her. She has something I wanted to know. She told me so that she knew herself, and now she won't tell. That's not fair, now, is it?"  
  
"Faith." He said, looking at her. She pouted. "Why don't you leave Willow alone?"  
  
"Yeah, they don't concern you, anyway. And you'll find out soon enough." She said, emboldened by Robin standing up for her. Faith walked towards her, giving her a violent smile. Willow squeaked, and ran down the hall. Faith just laughed.  
  
"Faith, that wasn't very nice." He scolded.  
  
"Since when do you like nice girls?" She teased.  
  
"Since I thought you were one." He taunted right back.  
  
"oh, really."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Buffy's on to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She came to me, concerned that you weren't acting like yourself. I calmed her down, but she's nervous."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, Will," Faith walked up. Willow swallowed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. About that study help."  
  
"Wait, Faith and studying?" Angel teased. She hit him lightly, and turned back to Willow.  
  
"Go get whatever you need help on, and meet me back here. We can work in here."  
  
"Where it's crowded, I gotcha. I'll let it slide, for now, but you really gotta start trusting me. Angel does."  
  
"Well, I'm not Angel. If I was.that'd be scary. No offense, Angel."  
  
"None taken."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Buffy. There you are."  
  
"Hi, Angel. Where you looking for me?"  
  
"Actually, yeah. I was. Do you have a minute?"  
  
"For you, always."  
  
"Walk with me, then."  
  
"Ok." He led her out of her room, and down the stairs. They went out the back door, and out onto the porch. They crossed the porch, and Angel led her to the bench by the lilac bushes, now void of flowers.  
  
"Buffy, I've done a lot of thinking these past few weeks-"  
  
"Oh no. I don't like the sound of this. You aren't leaving again, are you?"  
  
"Of course not. Where was I?"  
  
"You have this rehearsed?"  
  
"It's hard sometimes, expressing my feelings. So yes, I rehearse some things, to make sure I don't sound. stupid. But yeah, I've been thinking a lot. About us, both here and in Sunnydale. And I keep coming back to the same thought. Or the same train of thought. I love you. And I want to give you the world. And I couldn't in Sunnydale, but now I can. And I'd very much like to do just that." He took a deep breath, soothing his nerves.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Buffy, I have a very important question for you. And I want you to think long and hard, before answering me, ok? I only want what's best for you. That's all I've ever wanted." He took another deep breath, and slid from the bench, so he was kneeling on the ground.  
  
"Oh my!" Buffy's hands flew up to her mouth.  
  
"Buffy, would you make me the luckiest guy in the world, and be my wife?" he looked up at her, and saw the tears running down her cheeks. His life depended on what those tears meant.  
  
"Only if you will make me the luckiest girl alive, by being my husband." She said, smiling. He looked up at her, a delighted smile on his face, at her own smile, and her tears. She slipped from the bench and into his arms. "I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too." He replied. "I love you more."  
  
"Never." She said, smiling. She kissed him lightly. "So, aren't I supposed to get a ring, or something?" She teased.  
  
"I gave you the claddagh ring. What else could you want?" he recognized her teasing tone, and gave his own teasing reply.  
  
"Fine. Be that way." She pouted. He smiled and dug into his pocket.  
  
"You could say I've been saving up for this my whole unlife." That made her smile in anticipation. He finally located the small box and pulled it out. He opened it, for her to see. It took her breath away.  
  
"oh! Angel!" She cried in delight.  
  
"So, you like?"  
  
"Like? I love it! And I love you!" She cried, throwing her arms around him once more.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Willow!" Buffy cried, running up to her friend.  
  
"thank god, he finally did it." Willow breathed in relief.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, Angel's had me in on this whole thing from the beginning. I'm sorry to take away your thunder, Buffy, but it's been so hard keeping a secret! You know how bad I get, I start to babble, and act really hyper and-" she started speeding up until she was in a frenzy.  
  
"Will!" Buffy laughed, clamping a hand over her mouth. "I know you have a hard time keeping secrets. Take a look at this!" She held up her hand and Willow looked at the huge ring on her finger.  
  
"wow! It's gorgeous!"  
  
"I know!" Buffy squealed. "I just can't believe it! I'm engaged! And I'm getting married! I can't believe it!" She hugged her best friend. "Will, will you be my maid of honor?"  
  
"Of course I will! I would be insulted if you didn't ask!" Willow joked.  
  
"Let's see, you and Dawn and..." Buffy trailed off, thinking.  
  
"Have you set a date for it yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then don't worry about it yet." Willow advised. "Oh, one thing though, I don't know about slayer traditions, but no blood larvae, and no green taffeta dresses, ok?"  
  
"But I love blood larvae." Buffy teased. "Seriously, Will, I wouldn't do something like that to you. You're my best bud."  
  
"Just remember that."  
  
"I can't believe I'm getting married!!!!!" Buffy cried, jumping up and down.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Um.I have an announcement to make. Settle down, guys." Buffy said, standing at dinner that night. "I figure you guys have probably already figured out that me and Angel are dating, and have before, and have been for awhile. Well, I'd just like to let you guys know that we're getting married!" Buffy cried. The students and faculty alike cheered. Xander pouted a moment, before coming up to hug Buffy and give his congratulations to Angel. "I hope that you guys can all attend the wedding." Buffy said, after it had quieted down. "It's gonna be next spring, early summer." She told them. "And, uh,.that's all. Thanks!" She said, sitting down. Giles, Faith and Robin came to congratulate the pair.  
  
"Faith, I'd like you, Will and Dawn to be my bride's maids. And Giles.would you give me away? You're more like a father to me than mine was."  
  
"I'd be honored."  
  
"Aw, shucks, B. Sure. I'll be in your wedding." Buffy swept the younger girl into a hug. She then went to hug Angel. Buffy let her, no longer jealous. She knew that Angel was hers, forever and for always. And she knew that that would never change. She smiled once again, a smile that reached not just her lips, but her eyes, cheeks, mind and heart. She knew that more smiles like this was sure to come. 


	5. The Wedding

"Are you ready for this?" Faith asked as she helped Buffy adjust the fitted bodice of her long flowing gown. Buffy nodded, too excited to speak. This was it. The big day. The day that she had spent many childhood hours dreaming of. And once she had been called to her 'sacred duty' the dreams she had turned to, to give herself some sort of semblance of normality.  
  
"You sure you're ready for this?" Xander asked, coming into the room. Faith nudged him playfully, almost reproachfully.  
  
"I sent him to hell. How bad can marriage be?" She tried to joke, to ease the nervous tension. "But seriously? I'm terrified. I've never been so afraid in my whole life. Not even when I found out about my destiny. But only about the wedding. But the way I think of it, it's just another big bad. I'm as prepared as I'm ever going to get, and that's all I can do. And yeah, the wedding's terrifying, but I'm not afraid to live with Angel. To be married to him. I fall asleep in his arms ever single night. I wake up every morning in them. We're everything a married couple is, we're just making it official, right?"  
  
"And I don't love you any less." Xander hugged her. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Oh! Xander! Go away!" Willow said, noticing him. She was as nervous as if it was her own wedding.  
  
"You look beautiful too, Will." He drew her and Buffy into a group hug. "I love you two."  
  
"We love you too. Now go! We have last minute things to do."  
  
"Fine. Anything I can do?" The need to ever be helpful arose.  
  
"Go see how Angel's fairing." He left, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Ok, so you need something old-"  
  
"I'm not superstitious, Will." Buffy reminded her.  
  
"-You're cross will have to do. Something new..hmm." She rummaged through the bag on her arm. She pulled out a pair of earrings. "Here. Something borrowed..." She took off the long necklace she was wearing. It held an amethyst crystal on the end. She slipped it over Buffy's head, and the crystal fell down underneath her dress. "Something blue...um..." She held up the Wal-Mart bag, giggling. "no, seriously..." the door opened behind them, and Angel peeked his head in. Faith saw him first and dived for the door.  
  
"You aren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding!" She cried. Willow squeaked and herded Buffy behind the mirrors. "Go away!"  
  
"You need something blue, right?" He took a ring from his pocket. "It was.my mothers. I..." He couldn't go any further. Faith led him out the door and back into this own room.  
  
Buffy sighed as Willow closed the door behind them.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Yo, boss, you ok?"  
  
"Fine." Angel said, sitting in the desk chair as Faith closed the door. She stared at him. "Ok, fine. I'm not fine. Even when I was disobeying my parents, I always thought they'd be here to see this day with me. Even when I wasn't coming home until dawn, or stealing my father's coins to pay my bar tabs, I always thought that they'd be here. Even when I was putting them through hell, sometimes literally, I always thought they'd be here to see me settle down, to approve of my bride."  
  
"Well, I'm not one to be all spiritual and all that, but I bet that they're watching you. From up there." She pointed to the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, right." He sighed.  
  
"Come on! You used to be a vampire, and you don't believe in heaven?"  
  
"Even if they were up there, even if there's such thing as heaven, why would they be looking down on me? Why would they want to?" He turned to her. "Their son, Liam, died long ago. A demon took up shop in his body. Defiled it. I defiled my father's name."  
  
"But look at all the good you've done! You've repented, Angel!"  
  
"But it will never be enough in their eyes. I killed them, Faith! First my sweet, innocent, trusting sister. She thought I had come back to her. Then my father, while my mother looked on, helpless to stop me. Then it was easy. Taking her life. I had an usatiable thirst, and I used them to quench it!  
  
"In life, I was useless! I tormented the servants, I drank all night, slept with any random woman I pleased, and I was a disgrace! My father was right! When he called me a lay-about, a scoundrel. He was right!  
  
"And my whole life, I had looked up to him, and loved him, and did everything he bid me to, but it got old so quickly!  
  
"I was only 26. 1753. And Kathy.poor sweet Kathy. She thought I had returned to her, an Angel sent by God, from heaven. But I was doing the devil's work, Faith.  
  
"Darla was right." Faith looked at him, confused. "She told me that while my victory over him took mere moments, his defeat over me would last lifetimes. He could no longer approve of me. And now, here I am, wishing for his approval, and none is forthcoming, because I deserve none." He turned away from her. "Go. Please. Go help Buffy get ready. I wish to think. Alone."  
  
"If you ever think about breaking her heart, I will rip out yours, and force feed you it." She warned.  
  
"Not possible." He said, then thought about it. "Don't know how I know that."  
  
"Just no brooding. I know that over the years, you've gotten pretty damn good at it, but Buffy has put her heart and soul into making this a happy day for both of you. Don't go ruining it for her."  
  
"How is he?" Buffy asked, concerned.  
  
"Broody. Lots of it."  
  
"About what?" Willow asked.  
  
"His father's approval."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"he wants his father to approve of you, B. And what he has done with his life."  
  
"But his dad's long dead." Buffy began to worry.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for falling in love with a traditional guy."  
  
"There's no way possible! What am I going to do, will? If he insists on this? What if he stops the wedding? We've come so far . . . . just to loose it all now?"  
  
"There's one this. . ." They turned to Willow. "I've been doing some reading, and there is a way to call spirits from the other side, if they aren't on the Ghost Roads."  
  
"It's been two centuries, Will. I think they've found their destination by now."  
  
"There's no way of knowing. The Ghost Roads are long, confusing and dangerous. For a murder victim, who might not even understand why they are there, it could leave them wandering for years, sometimes forever. But there are some who tend to help them along to their destination."  
  
"oh." Buffy was defeated.  
  
"But there is a good chance. Once I summon them, they have to stay in the circle, though."  
  
"So I need to change then . . ." She rushed behind the screen.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Spirit summoning service." Willow called, knocking on Angel's door. He was perplexed to see the three women troop into his room, Buffy in normal clothes, and Willow and Faith carrying magical supplies.  
  
"Buffy . . . . What's going on?"  
  
"You want your father's approval, you'll get it. I've waited too long for this day, and I want no regrets on either side."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"He doesn't like me? Who could resist me?" She asked, teasing him.  
  
"But what about-"  
  
"My perfect wedding? Tradition? Not seeing the bride till the wedding? Well, we're not the traditional couple, so why should we expect a traditional wedding?"  
  
"You're giving up your dreams for my sake?" She nodded. "Even if he doesn't like you, I still love you. Nothing will change that." She smiled as he tucked her into the hollow under his arm.  
  
Willow set up and started the spell.  
  
"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Willow chanted. There was a flash of light, and then there, inside the circle of candles, stood a man and a woman, in old clothing. If Buffy hadn't wanted to impress them, she would have made some comment about the clothing being outdated.  
  
"Liam?" The woman murmured.  
  
"Yes, mother. It's me." He stepped from Buffy, towards them She noticed how he slipped into his Irish brogue.  
  
"What do you call upon us for? Did you use sorcery to call us here?"  
  
"Father, please. I only want-"  
  
"Forgiveness? Denied!"  
  
"Dear." She tried to placate her husband.  
  
"he killed us. How can he even think of us forgiving him?" Angel hung his head. Two centuries might have changed him, but it hadn't changed his father.  
  
"To forgive is an act of passion. To forgive is to be human." Spoke up Faith from behind the two parents.  
  
"We are no longer human because of him-"  
  
"Yes you are. Just because you died doesn't mean you stop being human." Buffy said. "Trust me, I know."  
  
"Liam, who is this? Who are these people?" His mother asked.  
  
"Mother, this is Buffy Ann Summers." He pulled her close. "We are going to be getting married."  
  
"That's great, dear." His mother said, but his father was livid.  
  
"Is this one of your whores?" he asked. Faith had to move quick to stop Buffy from doing something stupid.  
  
"No, Father! Buffy is a . . Professor. At a local all girl's school."  
  
"How long have you known him?" He turned to Buffy.  
  
"Ten years."  
  
"And you still put up with him?"  
  
"Whatever he was like when you knew him, he's changed. And I love him."  
  
"Is this true? No more wenches, no more drinking?" His mother dared to hope.  
  
"There's been no other, besides Buffy, for six years." He didn't look directly at Buffy. She didn't know about Darla or Connor.  
  
"What about his false promises? What did he promise you, girl?"  
  
"Well, he promised to love me, unconditionally, and he promised to be there for me, when I come home late." She said, giving Angel a half smile, staring into his eyes. "And he promised not to die again for a long time." He squeezed her hand affectionately.  
  
The woman nudged her husband, and began speaking to him in Irish. Only Angel understood.  
  
"Look at them," she whispered. "he really loves her. Maybe she will be good for him, calm him down. Make him the man we never could."  
  
Angel glowed down at Buffy, as his dad thought it over. Buffy looked up at him, confused. She hadn't understood what his mother had said, it being in Irish, and she had only heard half of what was said, even if she could translate.  
  
Angel's father nodded gruffly. "If you love her as much as you say, then I give my approval." His wife nudged him, "and my blessing."  
  
"I do. And more." He replied, hugging Buffy.  
  
"So, are we all set? Are we a go?" Faith wanted to know.  
  
"We are better than set." He hugged Buffy once more, then kissed her.  
  
"then we're a go. I've got to go get ready." She kissed his cheek, and she and Faith ran off.  
  
"Father, I cannot thank you enough. I promise to be the dutiful son I wasn't, before my death."  
  
"I have learned much on my journey through the Ghost Roads. One of these things is," he sighed, as if it pained him to say it, "be yourself." He paused, fighting himself. "Liam, I have, on occasion, watched you. After the gypsies, as an example. That woman, she is strong, and not just in the physical sense. Mentally and spiritually as well."  
  
"We helped her along on her Ghost Roads." His mother told him, "but she will not have remembered."  
  
"How's Kathy?"  
  
"She's fine." They didn't go into detail, and he didn't ask.  
  
"Maybe she can make you understand the etiquette and duty we have failed to teach you."  
  
"You never failed as teachers. I failed as a student."  
  
"We must leave now. The time is growing short." His father told hi. "Liam. . . . congratulations."  
  
"Thank you, father." His father disappeared, but his mother stayed.  
  
"Liam, keep safe, and make us proud. I love you."  
  
"And I you, mother." She pulled off her wedding ring and tossed it to him. It passed through the barriers between worlds, and became solid. He caught it with ease. She waved and then disappeared as well. He turned to Willow. "I can't thank you enough to express just how thankful I am, Willow." So, he was still stuck in 'talking to parents' mode.  
  
"Make her happy. You're the only one that can." She said, staring into his eyes. And he saw that she loved Buffy. He nodded, mute with surprise. She bent, blew out the candles and packed them away. She looked at him one last time, before leaving.  
  
He closed the door behind her, and began the last few preparations  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Are we forgetting anything?" Willow asked. She had bottled her feelings for Buffy back up where they belonged. She didn't know when she had started feeling this way for her best friend; how it had gone from sister-ship, with a touch of Hero Worship to liking her.  
  
But she was a best friend first and foremost. She wanted Buffy to be happy. And she knew her enough to know that she wouldn't be happy with anyone but Angel.  
  
A/N: Ok, just a quick one. These feelings that I have written in for Buffy, by Willow, those are just an experiment. I have no problem with gay/lesbian/ bi-sexual relationships. But that is not where this story is going. The plot is visible, hopefully, for what is coming next.  
  
I hope that i9 have explained this well enough so you understand, if not when, but how Willow came to feel this way, and why she will never say anything. This is part of character building, for Willow, you could say!  
  
Now, back to the story!  
  
"I don't think so." Buffy said, looking over herself and the two bridesmaids. "Wait, where's Dawn?"  
  
"Right here. Do you think I'd miss this?" Dawn rushed into the room, closing the door behind her. She pulled off her kaki trench coat to reveal the tasteful bride's maid dress that Buffy had chosen.  
  
She looked stunning on the light blue, off the shoulder sheath. At 20, she was taller than Buffy, and had a to die for figure. She was a taller version of Buffy, with what looked like no fat on her.  
  
"You look awesome!" Buffy hugged her sister.  
  
"You too." She held her older sister away from her and look at her. Her dress had spaghetti straps, with a low, flat neckline. It was very tight fitting until just below her waist, where it then belled out, almost old fashionedly, and the dress hem just brushed the floor. Of course, Buffy was wearing three inch heels.  
  
"Thanks. It's so great to see you, after so long. How's college?" Dawn had decided not to come home for winter or spring break.  
  
"Great. I passed all my classes this year, got all my credits." She was very pleased with this. "Dave mostly helped-"  
  
"Dave?" Buffy asked.  
  
"David Gregory. He's a part of my study group, and then we started dating. He's visiting his family right now, and then he's coming here at the end of June, early July, and he's gonna stay here, in town, awhile, before we head back to school together."  
  
"Steady?"  
  
"yeah." Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Steady enough to invite home to meet the fam, and yet not steady enough to invite to your sister's wedding."  
  
"Oh, I invited him, but he thought that since this was your special day, you should be surrounded by family and friends. And he thought that we having not seen each other in a long time, it would be best if we caught up. He'll be here soon, though."  
  
Buffy nodded at this logic.  
  
"You sleeping with him?"  
  
"FAITH!" Both Summers cried, exasperated. They would have expected that from Anya, but not Faith. "No, I'm not sleeping with him. I'm not ready."  
  
"Good girl, Dawnie." Buffy smiled. "Are the guests here?"  
  
"Most live here, B." Faith reminded her.  
  
"Oh, yeah." She laughed nervously.  
  
"How's it going in here?" Xander asked. "Nervous yet?" Buffy nodded. "Just remember, you're wedding and your marriage are two separate things. You might be terrified of the wedding, and it has nothing to do with your marriage."  
  
"Thanks, Xand. I don't think I'm scared nervous, just excited nervous. I can't begin to count how many times I dreamed of this day, with Angel. And now, here I am."  
  
"A dream is a wish your heart makes, and wishes really do come true." Willow said.  
  
"You been dipping into the Disney again, Will? We've told you over and over again, you need to lay off the stuff. It ain't healthy." Buffy teased. Willow was glad she had made Buffy forget her nerves.  
  
"Show time, B." Faith said, looking at her cell phone. She quickly checked for any new messages, but there were none."  
  
"he hasn't called.?" Buffy sympathized, picking up on her anxiety.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"He'll call. He always does." Buffy told her. She nodded, then tucked the phone back into her bra. "That's on vibrat- it's off, right?" Buffy stumbled, thinking about the phone vibrating in Faith's dress during the ceremony.  
  
"Don't worry, b." She pulled it out, to show her the blank screen, then tucked it away again.  
  
Dawn shook her head in a mix of awe at her sister, and disgust and amazement at Faith. The brunette slayer had always seemed sort of slutty to her, but to keep her cell phone between her breasts? Willow noticed her head shaking and shrugged at her.  
  
"Ok, let's do this." Buffy said, checking herself in the mirror one last time.  
  
"You look fine." Dawn said, pulling her sister away from the mirror and towards the door. Buffy let herself be dragged out. Giles waited for them at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Angel has already gone out." He told her. She nodded. Xander bowed to them all, and went down the stairs as well. Giles took Buffy's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Angel might be the one you're marrying, but I'm still lucky" She looked at him, curious, waiting for him to continue. "I was the one who got to watch you grow up. And we've had our share of...difficulties, but we made it. Not many watchers got to see their slayer's married. True, some slayers were married before they were called, and some secretly married their watchers-"  
  
"Yuck." She teased.  
  
"But not many get here. Over the years, I've grown to love you like a daughter, and I'm so very proud of you."  
  
"Me too. Now, let's get this over with before I chicken out." Giles nodded, and they all trooped downstairs. The wedding was being held outside, by the lilacs, where Angel and Buffy first got back together. With lilacs on either side of a large path, it made the perfect place.  
  
Some lilacs were in bloom, though it was still early yet, and they perfumed the air.  
  
Dawn and Faith, both brunettes, walked down the aisle first, Willow behind them, and then Buffy and Giles. When Angel saw her, his eyes lit up, and they locked eyes. Tears of joy brimmed her eyes, but she kept them at bay, just bearly.  
  
Angel saw those unshed tears and thought how they made her even more beautiful, if it was possible. It seemed as if her green eyes were sparkling and shimmering.  
  
The ceremony was a blur for both of them. All Buffy was aware of, after he took her hand, was of the warmth of him beside her. The next thing she knew, they had said "I do," and he was pulling her gently towards him, his hand unnecessarily under her chin to tilt it up, and he was kissing her. She went to deepen the kiss, arms around his neck, when she remembered where they were, and they still had an audience. An audience partially filled with her students. She blushed, and slowly pulled away.  
  
He resisted a moment, but then he let her lips leave his. She rested her forehead against his, looking into this eyes, silently promising him more later.  
  
He pulled away, and took her hand. She smiled, and they walked down the aisle, as husband and wife.  
  
A/N: I needed something for the next story!  
  
The next story might just be more Faith centered. Not sure yet! I have part of it written, none typed, and depending on when my cold goes away, or if I end up staying home sick sometime soon, then It'll be up! And I will try to update some of my other stories! 


	6. Wishing on a Star

Wishing on a Star  
  
Posted: January 30, 2004  
  
For disclaimer, look at Bio, or previous stories.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Faith was enjoying herself at the party, when suddenly, her chest began to vibrate. She was perplexed, before remembering she had turned her phone back on after the ceremony. She turned away from the majority of the guests and pulled out her phone, hitting the green button.  
  
"Hey." She said, softly. Her whole demeanor changed.  
  
"Hey yourself. Is it over yet?"  
  
"Yeah, the receptions going on now. And having such a blast."  
  
"Sorry I couldn't be there, but this had to come first. Does Angel and Buffy understand?"  
  
"I'm sure they do. They're as big a part of this school as you are. If one of them had to go, instead of you, they would have, and postponed the wedding. So, did you find her?"  
  
"Her's name's Quing Quing Shway, and she lives with her family near the northern border."  
  
"Are you in China?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Cool. Even if I wish you were here."  
  
"Me to. But I should be back within the next three weeks. But I'm not sure. Her parents are taking the news pretty well, but I'm not sure if they'll let her come back with me."  
  
"Yay. Well, I should really go be mingly. Most people live here, but some don't. And some people, like Cordelia and Wesley know me from before. And, besides, being a bride's maid, it's kinda my job."  
  
"Must be killing you." He teased.  
  
"I owe it to B." She sighed.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't be there. I bet you look gorgeous in that dress."  
  
"Yeah, and nobody's here to help me out of it. I guess I can always find someone else." She faked a sigh.  
  
"I'll be there in spirit. Save me a dance, k?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hug hug."  
  
"kiss, kiss."  
  
"Bye, Faith."  
  
"I love you." She said, for the first time outside of the night.  
  
"I love you too, Faith. Bye."  
  
"Bye." She hung up, smiling. Buffy and Angel danced by.  
  
"Told you." Buffy said to the other woman. Faith smiled and waved. She tucked her phone away, and then sidled over to them.  
  
"May I cut in?" she asked Angel. Buffy smiled, and stepped away from Angel. He pretended to pout, but but went to sit with Giles.  
  
"Who's the guy here?" Buffy asked, laughing.  
  
"Me. You're the bride. I'll dance with Angel later, though, If you don't mind."  
  
"You have Robin, and we're married now. Nobody can steal him away, not even you, with your cell phone in your bodice." She smiled.  
  
"I'm your friend, why would I try to steal him away?"  
  
"So, what did Robin have to say?"  
  
"He's found her, by the northern border in China. Quing Quing something or other. He hopes to be home in three weeks, and he's sorry he couldn't be here."  
  
"Work comes first, in this line of work. If we save that girl's life, then it's ok. I understand." Faith nodded, and waved the Wesley and Cordelia. They waved back. The were dancing together, but seemed to be talking about a case.  
  
"This guy's good." Faith said, looking at the green demon, who was the 'wedding singer'. He was stationed at the end of the patio, by the dance floor.  
  
"Yeah. He reads auras, or something like that. But you have to sing for him. He's a friend of Angel's."  
  
"He is a demon, right?"  
  
"Yeah." She laughed. Soon the song ended, and Faith hugged the older woman.  
  
"Congrats, B."  
  
"Thanks, F." But there was no hostility in her voice. Faith went over to ask Angel to dance, as Xander came to claim Buffy.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Buff. You're the first one of us to get married."  
  
"yeah. Xander, I'm sorry you and Anya didn't work out."  
  
"I'm over it. I loved her, and I always will, but she's gone."  
  
"yeah." They danced in comfortable silence. And then she danced with Giles. By this time, even her slayer endurance was flagging.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Mm-hm." She hesitated, then rested her head on his chest. He patted her back in a father like manner. "With the nerves and anxiety and stress, I dind't get a lot of sleep this past week."  
  
"You'll sleep well tonight then." She just looked at him. "Ah, yes. You're wedding night." He removed a hand form her waist, but before he got far, she grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Those glasses are staying right where they are, Mister. I'm 26, and newly married. You have to get over it."  
  
He sighed. "I will always see you as that 16 year old girl I was put in charge of, ten years ago. The sweet, innocent, and totally tiresome teenager you were." She elbowed him.  
  
The song ended, and he bowed to her, before leading her to Angel. She smiled at his antics. Angel took her hand, and silently asked her what she wanted to do, before leading her back onto the dance floor. She snuggled into his warm embrace.  
  
Before they knew it, the sun had set, and the moon rose, and the stars were just coming out.  
  
"First star. Make a wish." Angel murmured to her. She looked up at it, and then at him.  
  
"I'm fine." She smiled, "Hey, Faith!" She called the yougner woman over. "First star. Make a wish."  
  
"I'm to old to wish on stars, B." Buffy glared at her, and she sighed. "Fine."  
  
Star light, star bright  
  
First star I see tonight  
  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
  
Have the wish I wish tonight.  
  
She thought about it a moment, before deciding. I wish I could tell Robin how much I love him, without freaking.  
  
"There," she said, turning back to the couple.  
  
"What'd you wish for?"  
  
"I can't tell!" Buffy pretended to pout.  
  
"Hey, no pouting. This is our special day." Angel pulled her closer to hi.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" she taunted. He responded with a slow, tantalizing kiss. She smiled up at him.  
  
Faith left them to it. The night was cooling off quickly, and she really didn't have anyone to keep her here. She started to slip towards the doors, but Dawn was waiting for her.  
  
"It's pretty, isn't it?" she asked Faith.  
  
"Yeah, pretty cold." Dawn elbowed her.  
  
She then looked out over the random splattering of couples, before speaking.  
  
"Sorta depressing." She looked at Faith. "We both have people we could be sharing this night with, and yet they're not here. We're the only ones who seem to feel the cold; between guys and friends, the cold is kept at bay."  
  
"And the darkness." She sighed. "We'd better stay out here. I'm sure vamps know about this place, but if you get a big enough gang together, who wouldn't try to take on the school?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Nobody knows. Not even Buffy. Yeah, remember, girls between like 10 to 18 were chosen, and lucky for me, I was in the middle. I took classes here for the first two years, and the fighting classes because Buffy thought I needed them, but not because I was a slayer. And that's because I hid it. Being made from the slayer was a good enough excuse for why I didn't bruise as easy, or I sometimes showed flashes of strength, if I got really pissed.  
  
"It comes in handy, though. I keep the vamp population on campus down. Dave doesn't know yet. But soon, I'm thinking about telling him. I really, really like him, Faith."  
  
"What about you being the Key? I knew about that much. Are you going to tell him about that?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm the first Key, so we don't know how that'll play out. I guess it depends on how he takes my being a slayer thing. If he can accept that, then maybe someday, I'll tell him."  
  
"So, he's a normal, regular guy?"  
  
"As far as I know. He's so smart, and funny, and he tends to know just what to say, to make even the most confusing lesson make sense." She smiled. "And yeah, we have nothing in common, really, to base a relationship on, but he's given me a life outside of slaying. He knows just what movies I'll like, and . . . .he knows how to make a girl feel special."  
  
"You sure you're not sleeping with him?" Faith teased. Dawn just gave her a Summer's Glare. "So, how long do we gotta stay out here? I wanna get some patrolling done."  
  
"I think we're set. 30+ slayers, one bad ass witch, two watchers, one demon, one partially demon, Xander, Gunn. The others will just be casualties." Dawn joked.  
  
"Good. See ya, twerp."  
  
"Slut." Dawn said, good naturedly.  
  
"At least I get some." Faith threw back at her, then she went up to change.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Faith let herself into her room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Once again, Giles and Robin had pulled more strings, and here she was. She made sure the door was closed, then pulled the shirt from her weapons bag. If anyone found out, especially Buffy or Robin, she'd never hear the end of it.  
  
She set the shirt on the bed, then stripped. She then pulled the shirt over her head, slowly inhaling. Who knew she'd miss him this much? So much, in fact, that she'd sneak into his room and steal one of his shirts? Certainly not she. She'd like to think that she was young, carefree and unattached to anything or anyone.  
  
Having her own room had its perks, even if it was part of her probation. Since she had killed a lot oof guys, and that attack on Xander, how they found out, was anybody's guess, but they had made it mandatory that she did not share a room with anyone. But the nights got so lonely; Robin would generally come and keep her company every so often. Like every night.  
  
He had also wanted her to have her own room. He had said he didn't want to rush into anything, and she should have a safe haven. It was more like her cave. She liked it dark. And comfortable. Maybe cave wasn't the right word.  
  
She climbed into the bed, the shirt surrounding her with his distinct scent; after shave, and soap, and she drifted off.  
  
She was awakened by her cell phone the next morning.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, sleepyhead. It's...9:30 there, you know that, right? What are you still doing in bed?"  
  
"I didn't get in until 2." She told him, stretching.  
  
"Patrolling, I hope?" She liked to let him sweat.  
  
"Yes." She said after a moment. "So, how are negotiations?  
  
"It's like 10 pm here, but things are good. Her parents, through a translater, understand her destiny and calling. Now I just have to convince them that the best thing for their only daughter is to travel halfway across the world."  
  
"Bummer."  
  
"yeah., but things are looking up. The translator, a retired watcher, who missed the massacre because he hasn't been in charge of a slayer in forty years is being a big help. He understands the urgency of it all."  
  
"Good. So, you're in capable hands."  
  
"Yep. How are things there?"  
  
"Buffy and Angel are headed to Ireland, of all places. I would think it would bring up bad memories, but Buffy wants to see parts of Angel's past, and he seems to think it will be good for him as well. Just what he needs to put it all behind him, I guess. I'm gonna take over B's classes, like we discussed. I-I'm still not sure this is such a good idea, though." She sighed. Being in a long term relationship forced her to be more open. "The fifth years are studying various knives and-"  
  
"Faith." He interrupted, before she really got started. "I trust you. Giles trusts you. Angel and Buffy trust you. Even Wesley trusts you, and you tortured him."  
  
"But I don't trust myself! You just don't-" she took a deep breath. He meant too much for her to push him away. "Robin." She forced herself to be calm. "This isn't some disease, a virus that I can get over. It's like . . . . . cancer." Her dad had had cancer. "It's always there, inside me, and there's no telling if it will come back. I-If I could relapse. Buffy warned that-that the knife Wilkins gave me is part of the school's collection."  
  
"Faith, I wish I could be there, to help you through this, and to convince you that you'll be fine,, but I can't. And I won't always be there, when you have to face something new. Willow will be there, though."  
  
"Like she stopped me the last time."  
  
"She is one powerful witch. You'd be surprised at what she could do now."  
  
"I wouldn't be here if she wasn't. And if it wasn't for you and Angel, and Giles. Have I thanked you for that?"  
  
"Yeah, but you can always thank me more, once I get back."  
  
"Good. Well, my first class starts at 10:30. I should go get ready."  
  
"Don't scare the pants off them, ok?"  
  
"Take away all my fun." She pouted.  
  
"Yes, well, you go start your day, while I get ready to end mine. Bye, Faith."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Me too." She chickened out at the last moment. "Bye." She hung up. She sighed and went to take a shower.  
  
The class was noisy filing into the gym. 36 fifteen year old slayers. She caught wisps of conversation; from guys to the wedding to hott guys to the best music to hott guys to a debate about crossbows and stakes, to a debate about who was hotter, Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom.  
  
She waited for them to all get there, leaning on the desk. One by one they took their seats. None were afraid of her: there had been rumors, but she had had little contact with them thus far, besides the past week where she had helped B, but mostly she had sat in the back, watching, learning how to teach. Now she was the one up front, while Willow sat in the back of the class. Strangely, no one noticed the red head.  
  
The bell rang, and she waited. They knew they were supposed to quiet down, but only a few did, for only a few seconds. So she sat there, waiting. A selections of knives were on the desk, where Willow had placed them. Faith now turned to them and began picking through them. She found the one she was looking for, and turned back to the class, full attention on the knife. She didn't look up at the girls, didn't pay them no attention, she just let her gaze waver over the blade, almost caressing it with her gaze, staring at it almost lovingly, while her body radiated an aura of disgust.  
  
She bent and grabbed an apple from her bag, and began to peel it.  
  
Slowly, the girls around her began to quiet. She supposed she was scaring them, she was very good at carving, at peeling the flesh and muscle from the bone. Once the entire room was focused on her, the exquisite knife, the apple, and her peeling skills, she spoke.  
  
"Name's Faith. No Professor, no teacher, no Miss. Just Faith. I'm from the south side of Boston, but I've spent the last six years in California. One in Sunnydale, and Five just outside of L.A.  
  
"And I just want to get one thing straight: I'm not here for you guys. I'm not here to coddle you, hold your hand, no way. You're either on my good list, or you can head my bad list. Bad place to be, the bad list. Only one person's ever survived that, but she's pretty special.  
  
"No. I'm here as a favor for a friend. When times were bad, and everyone else had rather seen me in jail or dead, he believed in me, even after I tried to murder him oh. . . . . twice. No, three times. . .  
  
"But he wouldn't give up on me. He knew that I was strong, and I could overcome it all. So, this was the least I could do for him. Not even so much as for B. She's always hated me. But he never gave up. No, I'm not here for you.  
  
"B said I could teach anything I wanted, whatever I felt comfortable teaching. And she said that you guys were starting on knives. So that's what we're gonna do." She held up the knife and looked at it, almost thoughtfully. Those close enough might have seen the evil glint in her eyes.  
  
Before she knew it, the bell was ringing, and the girls were packing up. Willow came down from the back of the class.  
  
"Great class, Faith. You're pretty much a natural. Now thatthey know who's in charge, they won'tgive you any problems, well, they shouldn't. But you have to start over with the other grades.  
  
"I'm sorry about the beginning of class, putting you through that, but I wanted to make sure you could cope. They didn't even know I was there. Not an invisibility spell, but unless they were looking specificly for me, Willow Rosenburg, their eyes slid right over me." Faith nodded. She had thought as much.  
  
"You were great, Faith. Now, I have to go teach my own class, but Wes is gonna come in, k? Just because 6th years are the hardest."  
  
"Like Wes could help if things got wacky."  
  
"Faith-"  
  
"I'm joking, Red. Wes is an alright guy."  
  
Willow left, and Faith sighed, ready to begin again. All in all, her day wasn't too bad.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Wood came back the second week in June, one week before classes ended, and everyone who was leaving went home. Quing Quing did not come with him, he was going to go get her in August. He and Giles were not pleased, but the retired watcher had given his word that he would take care of her and teach her the basics.  
  
Faith was ecstatic to see him, after over a month. Of course, she was the very essence of cool, on the outside. Inside, she was almost quivering with excitement.  
  
"Hey." He set down him bags and hugged her. She kissed him quickly in response.  
  
"Hey." She smiled. Then she grabbed his bags and ran off.  
  
"Hey!" he cried, laughing, and following her.  
  
~ * ~  
  
She sighed, snuggling into him.  
  
(A/n: Come on! We're talking about Faith! I know you were all thinking it, but come on! She might be dating a respectable guy, but still FAITH! Even I can't change her character that much, it just wouldn't be right!)  
  
"I missed you." She murmured. She'd never been the type to snuggle afterwards; it had been just skin. It had meant nothing to her, just a way to pass the lonely nights. But with Robin. . . . .  
  
"I noticed." He laughed softly. She pulled away from him, pretending to sulk. He grabbed her waist and she let him pull her back to him. "I missed you too." She smiled at him, and ran her fingers down his chest sexily. He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.  
  
"I. . . . .I love you, Robin Wood." And she meant it.  
  
"I love you, too, Faith Maxell." And she knew he did.  
  
A/N: Ok, no clue where the last name came from. I've had this chapter for awhile now, and just getting to posting it.and well, no clue. Sorry. Not even an inkling. But then we never knew her last name, so it's all good. 


	7. Weeping Willow, Stodgy old Man, and Ramb...

The Future  
  
Part Seven: Weeping Willow, Stodgy Old Man, and Ramblings of the Handy Man.  
  
Posted: April 12, 2004  
  
Author's notes: Well, nobody seems to be reading these, but it's better to get it over with. Here are the last short stories to this. If anybody wants me to continue, I will try, but I see no interest, so I have lost my muse for this one. She refuses to write. Sorry.  
  
I'm writing this story, because I'm afraid people will freak about what I did in the short story, The Wedding, and I just feel like I need to clean it up.  
  
Not that anybody is reviewing. Or reading. I have no idea if anybody even cares, but oh well. I'm not doing this for you guys, but for me. This is an outlet.  
  
DON'T TOUCH!  
  
You'll get electrocuted! I told you it was an outlet!  
  
This is actually a few smaller stories rolled into one. Enjoy. Please read and review!  
  
Weeping Willow  
  
She sat at her computer table, where she did her best work, and thought. Her emotions were so jumbled, and she really needed to sort them out, or else she'd be of no use to anyone. Besides that her powers seemed to be tied to her emotions, and if she couldn't understand them, then who knew what manifestation could occur.  
  
Part of her was ecstatic for her best friend. She had just read an email from Buffy; she was still in Ireland, out in the country somewhere, but that was what remote access was for. She sounded really happy, and there were no explicit details about what she had been up to, But she was an adult and could figure it out. Out in the middle of nowhere, with your soul mate. She could think of things she'd want to do, and they didn't have anything to do with a chess board.  
  
Another part of her was blue, and not just for one reason, really. Sometime over the years, her feelings had deepened for her best friend. She was still a best friend first and foremost, though, and she knew that nothing could ever come of her feelings, so they would just be that: empty feelings. But she was still blue.  
  
Another major reason was her long time, off and on relationship with Kennedy. She enjoyed being with her, the younger slayer was a party animal, and spunky, but she was moving, and there was no way she could go with her. Besides that she still longed for Tara. The feelings between her and Kennedy just weren't the same as those between her and Tara. She wondered if she'd ever feel that way again.  
  
But Tara hadn't been her first lover, and these thoughts just led to a dead end and confusion. Daniel Ozborne, Oz. He had been her first boyfriend, and she still cared deeply for him. They had been through a lot together, including that dark time with Angelus. Could things have been different, if she had ignored her feelings for Tara, and gotten back together with Oz?  
  
But what about the others? Oz had been the first to return her feelings, but he wasn't her first crush. What about Xander, her best friend and secret crush since . . . . . .5th grade? Before that? They had shared a brief . . . . .fling, but Xander had lost Cordy, and she almost lost Oz, and he had been the most important person to her, at that point in time. But occasionally, her best friend would say or do something, like the Snoopy Dance, and she'd feel that twinge of crush.  
  
How could a girl feel good about herself, when she didn't even know her sexuality anymore?!  
  
But other than that, things were good. Faith was a great teacher, in that she had been a rebel, and she was still unpredictable, so the class was forced to keep their attention of her, to watch out for themselves.  
  
Wesley had taken over Angel's class as well, just for the meantime, and it was shocking seeing him again after so long. He was so much more assured in his work than he had been, and he looked completely different. To his spindly-ness in Sunnydale, he was ruggedly handsome and he had matured in other ways as well. He was forever British, though.  
  
Cordy, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne had gone back to L.A right after the wedding, complaining that an evil law firm had to be watched at all times, and the employees had no time what so ever to take off, even if it was the owner's wedding, and he was getting married to his true love.  
  
It had been great seeing Cordelia again. She had also changed. Gone was the bitchy cheerleader from high school, and to stay was a mature, self assured woman. She had seemed sad, though, at the wedding. But it had never really been Willow's place to ask, and all in all, she was happy to see the former Queen of Sunnydale go.  
  
But where did that leave her?  
  
She sighed, putting her head onto her arms on the desk. Sorting through her emotions was so hard!  
  
Stodgy Old Men  
  
Giles finished tidying his desk, and sat back. It had been three weeks since his slayer had gotten married.  
  
He was ecstatic for her, after the life she had been forced to live.  
  
In the beginning, he had found her tiresome and annoying. But as time went by, she gave and gave, and gave some more. She ended up giving everything to her duty, including her life, and way more than he had originally thought possible for a teenaged girl such as her.  
  
But dying that second time, and coming back as she had, and still accepting her duty to fight? That had been the most courageous thing he had ever seen. Sure, she had made mistakes, they all did. That girl deserved every good thing sent her way.  
  
They all did, really. Buffy, Willow, Xander, even Angel. Giles had had his problem with the ex-vampire in the past, and he had never totally trust him. But he had made his own sacrifices. And he made her happy. Giles had seen her with plenty of guys, and he was the only one that could have that impression on her. When he was around, she lit up, rather like a Christmas tree. No matter what was going on, she was happier with him around.  
  
He was most impressed with Willow and Xander. They had grown up so much in the years he had known them. They had matured so much. Each had also made their sacrifices to the cause; Willow, her lover, Xander his eye, as well as his lover. And both had made the ultimate sacrifices, their childhood.  
  
Buffy had done the same, but she had had no choice in the matter.  
  
As he looked around, he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't noticed it sooner: they were all growing up. Even Dawn, the pain in the butt she had been as a child. She was in college, and she seemed to have a pretty steady boyfriend, if things he had heard were true. She went to school all year, and then when she got here, what did she do? She dove right in and helped. Willow needed an extra pair of hands, she was there. He needed someone he trusted to get a very obscure reference, she was there. Faith needed a sparring partner, she was there. She was just as remarkable as her older sister.  
  
Faith. That was a big topic. He was so proud of that girl. She had begun taking night classes at the pre-release center, and had graduated from high school in November. That girl was really smart, she just needed the discipline and the push in the right direction. And not only had she been doing exceptional in her studies, she was allowed to teach a self defense course at a local health club. And her relationship with Robin was just what she needed, someone solid and steady, who would bend, but never break.  
  
He was saddened to see Willow and Kennedy parting ways, the young slayer gave the witch so much confidence in herself. But he had known it couldn't last forever. Kennedy didn't like to sit still, and Willow tended to be grounded, and mellow. She certainly had the temper that went with her hair, but she rarely had the excuse to use it, and was a sweet girl. Woman. She had certainly matured, even more than she had been in high school, if at all possible. And her powers were always growing.  
  
Occasionally he would hear her, up late, doing a spell, what some might call dabbling, but he knew that she was just trying to find her limit. Having no magic of his own, she has surpassed him long ago, and he could not help her, but he wished he could. He certainly trusted her enough to know that she was always careful.  
  
There was a knock on his door, and he was shaken out of his reverie. He sat up straight, as a proper British man and a principal should, and called admittance. Back to work, and the real world.  
  
Ramblings of the Handyman  
  
Xander sat alone in his room, with a stray beer on the table, in close reach. The wedding had gotten him down. He knew his failures, as a friend, a lover, and a man, but he didn't like to be reminded of them. And his wedding was a big reminder of all three.  
  
He had thought, over the years, that he had gotten over her. He hadn't started dating yet, but it took time. But now . . . . .Buffy was off and married, and happy. That was what should really matter, not his own self wallowing. If either of his two best friends could see him now, they wouldn't recognize their laugh in the face of danger friend.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder where he had gone wrong? He knew he had loved her. Why were things not meant to be between them? Why had she died? Why did she have to decide to become danger gal and sacrifice herself for Andrew?  
  
God, he missed her so much!  
  
Sometimes, he didn't know how he got through the day. He hadn't thought about her in awhile, and that made him feel guilty. She had been willing to marry him, with all his faults, and here he was forgetting her? How dare he?!  
  
He sighed, and took a sip of his beer. He was in for some serious thinking tonight, and then a serious hangover tomorrow... 


	8. Honeymoon

The Future  
  
Part Eight: Honeymoon  
  
Posted: April 12, 2004  
  
Author's notes: this one is REALLY short, if I remember correctly. Just writing what comes to mind!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Here we are." He said, opening the door to their small set of rooms. She smiled and closed the door behind them.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Buffy?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Can I tell you something?" He was laying on his back.  
  
"Of course you can!" she leaned over him, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"But...you can't over react."  
  
"That's something a girl don't want to hear on her honeymoon." She said, moving a bit away from him.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" He pulled her back. "It's all good, just you might resent me for not telling you."  
  
"Ok, fine. I won't freak." She laid her head on his chest; smiling at the thump, thump of his heartbeat.  
  
"Remember that first Thanksgiving? When you were in college?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well... Things happened then, that you wouldn't remember. I had the Powers That Be turn back the day, with only me remembering. I didn't tell you before. Because, well, it could hurt you; pull you away from me."  
  
"And it won't now?"  
  
"I don't know. But I hate keeping secrets from you. But this is why I need you to be freak free." She nodded, and he told her about his day as a man. When he finished, she was silent. He was afraid she was mad. He sighed, and pulled away from her.  
  
"Hey! I-I understand why you did . . .. It." her voice cracked. "And I'm glad you felt you could tell me now. It means so much to me."  
  
"I don't want anything between us, Buffy. I love you too much."  
  
"I love you too." She kissed him; slow, sweet, tantalizing.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"If I'm right... Ah! Here." He pulled Buffy to him. "My father's house stood right there. Which means...my favorite tavern was over that way..." he pulled her after him, and she let him, laughing. "The tavern was here, so that means..." he spun, and pointed. "There."  
  
"There what?"  
  
"That's where the alley was."  
  
"Uh-ah. Oh."  
  
"Hey, no depressing thoughts. If I hadn't been sired, then I wouldn't be here, with the most beautiful girl in the world. It was for the best."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She smiled, as he put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. Then they began walking, he pointing out other sites of his past.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Wow. I always knew...but I never thought I'd sit here." She looked up at him from her seat on the grass.  
  
"Yeah It's sorta strange being here."  
  
"I bet." She said, preoccupied.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Right after I came back, I visited mom's grave, and then I went to my own. It was so freaky."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. We don't have to stay, Buffy. I'm done here. I've said my good byes to the past, and I'm ready to go into the future, with you."  
  
"Good." She smiled up at him, and then took his offered hand, as he pulled her to her feet. She ran her fingers over the top of the worn stone, and then over the engraved letters. Then they turned to leave, holding hands. 


	9. Secrets Revealed

The Future  
  
Part Nine: Secrets Revealed  
  
Posted: April 13, 2004  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They drove up the long driveway in their car. The top was down, and she laughed at the wind in her hair, her right hand firmly in his.  
  
He stopped the car, and they sat there a moment, before getting out. He went to the back to get the bags, but she stopped him.  
  
"We'll get them later. Let's go see our friends."  
  
"Homesick?" he teased.  
  
"Nah." She bumped against him. "Touring Europe with you was awesome. But a month away from home...ok, so maybe I am just a teensy bit homesick." She smiled at him, and he hugged her too him.  
  
"Come on." He nudged her, and she wrapped her arm around his waist, his arm around her shoulders. They walked towards the huge house.  
  
Halfway up the steps, the door banged open, and a brunette and a red head flew out. Another brunette came and leaned against the door, arms across her chest, she was smiling.  
  
"You're back!" the youngest, the brunette, bounced. Buffy pulled herself from Angel and hugged her sister. "How was Europe?"  
  
"Awesome! With Angel around, who needs a tour guide?!" She smiled back at him.  
  
"Oo." Dawn caught the smile. Buffy laughed. Then Willow wanted a hug.  
  
"You look awesome." Then she turned back to Faith. "See, I told you."  
  
"Told her what?"  
  
"You'd be all glowy. Ever since you came back, you've had the lingering effects. More doom and gloom than our usual Buffy. Faith said that even Honeymoon Sex couldn't wipe the last traces from you." Buffy shot daggers at Faith, who smiled innocently at her. Buffy stuck her tongue out at the younger slayer.  
  
"So, what's new around here?"  
  
"52 new slayers for next year." Willow reported. "And Faith is a great teacher. Teaches them who's boss, then treats them like equals." Willow told her. "She's-"  
  
"If the next words out of your mouth were going to be 'softy' you might want to run now." Faith warned.  
  
"Never!" Willow mocked. Faith huffed good naturedly.  
  
"Oh, Buffy! Dave arrived yesterday. Will helped me move Angel's stuff to your room, and Dave's in his old room." Dawn told her.  
  
Buffy was about to huff and puff, but Angel poked her, and she sighed. "You had no right, but what's done is dome." She glared at her sister, who pretended to be thoroughly chastised. "Go get this Dave. I want to meet the guy dating my sister." Buffy said dangerously. Dawn sent a pleading look over Buffy's shoulder to Angel, then scurried off. Willow and Faith followed, at a slower pace, bantering back and forth. Buffy moved to follow, but Angel grabbed her arm.  
  
"Buffy, play nice. You're parents didn't always approve of your boyfriends, like Pike. And your mom never really liked me."  
  
"What's the point?"  
  
"Bust because he doesn't make you happy, doesn't mean he doesn't make her happy."  
  
She sighed. "Fine. I won't go 'slayer' and 'mom' on him, all at once. Happy?" she asked, pouting.  
  
"Yes." He smiled, hugging her. He smiled a smile she couldn't see, a mischievous smile, and his hands moved downward.  
  
"Hey!" she cried, jumping away from him. "None of that!" She gave him the hairy eyeball.  
  
"Come on, let's go meet this Dave." He took her hand and they entered the school. They sunk down into on of the many couches and chairs situated in the lobby. They were sitting so close together, Buffy was slightly on top of Angel. When Dawn came down the stairs, leading a guy that they both figured to be Dave, Buffy slid over, but not before Angel caught her hand and interlaced his fingers in hers.  
  
Dawn and the guy stopped in front of them, "Buffy, Angel. This is David." She was holding his hand, and she pulled him from behind her. Buffy stood, with Angel's hand on her lower back, and shook his hand.  
  
"Buffy Summers, nice to meet you, David. This is Angel, my husband."  
  
"Dave, please. It's a pleasure to meet you too, and congratulations." Buffy nodded her thanks and sat back down, both her and Angel's hands in her lap. Dawn pulled up a couch, and she and David sat on that.  
  
"I'm sorry to say I have to be the bitch, but ask anyone, I'm good at it." Buffy told David, and Dawn sighed.  
  
"You promised." Angel murmured in her hear, reminding her.  
  
"I did, but I'm still her sister." She whispered back, poking him gently. "Anyway, since you're dating my sister, I'd like to know something about you, besides your name." She told David.  
  
"Well, I grew up in North Hampton, New Hampshire, with my mom, dad, and older sister. Two story house, two car garage, picket fence, pool out back. Average family. I went to Winicunnett High school, and I did pretty well, good grades, right classes. I did once try drugs, but I hated the feeling after you come off from the high. The feeling of helplessness, and the headache." He said, believing that honesty was the best policy.  
  
"What are you studying?"  
  
"Crime Scene Investigation. It's a fascinating field believe me. Did you know, that by counting the generations of flies on a corpse, depending on what species, you could roughly determine the time of death?"  
  
"I certainly didn't." Buffy said. "But the corpses I deal with aren't as dead as they seem." She muttered. Angel poked her.  
  
"What was that?" David asked, leaning forward,  
  
"Never knew flies were so informative. Generally, I just kill them." She improvised. David nodded, glad to have someone interested in his filed of study.  
  
"Um, well, It was nice meeting you, and I'd like to continue this further, but I'm sorta tired, jet lag and all, and I have to be up tonight to escort a group of girls on an outing."  
  
"Buffy, we can get Faith to take them out. You just got back!" Dawn protested.  
  
"No, Faith's been doing it for over a month, and she's not supposed to be out anyway. It's my turn. Though I might want to train a bit," she murmured, her voice trailing off, as she stood. The others stood as well.  
  
"What type of an outing?" David asked.  
  
"The girls who stay over the summer can't go home, so we take them out to clubs, occasionally. One of the staff have to go along to keep them under control, and to stop any fights."  
  
"Could I come along? I'd love to see some of Cleveland."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, not tonight. Faith's unpredictable, and there's no telling what sort of trouble she's gotten into these girl's heads. But, uh, I'm going to go workout, before I nap, you could come watch, if you want." She offered. Dawn shook her head behind his back, eyes wide.  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Ok then. Hey, Angel, why don't you find Faith? I have to go change into something more . . . . . fighty." He nodded, and she went up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He squeezed her hand, letting her know he expected more later on. She smiled, and headed towards the stairs.  
  
Once on the right floor, she headed towards her, no, wait, their room, as the others went their ways.  
  
When she got to the training room, she found that word had gotten around. Faith, Dawn, David, Angel, Willow, Xander, and most of the girls were there.  
  
"Hey guys, bet you all missed me terribly. But I'm back now, don't you fret your little heads over it." She teased. "Before me and Faith start our little match, since it seems to have grown into that, I'd just like to introduce you all to David, Dawn's friend from college. He's a particular guest under this roof," She pointed him out, hoping they'd get the hint. "And now, well, on with our sparring, I guess!" The girls all clapped.  
  
"You sure about this, B? You've been on vacation for a month, or more."  
  
"You know what, you're right. Let's take this easy. I can always beat you up tomorrow." She grinned.  
  
"Alright by me." But Faith had that glint in her eyes, the one even students had come to recognize. None of them wanted that look to be directed towards them.  
  
Things did start out slow, the two senior slayers circled, looking for an opening. Then Faith must have seen one, because she charged in, slowly, for a slayer, anyway. Buffy blocked the attack, and things went from there. Punch, kick, block. Easily caught throws.  
  
David watched, fascinated. It wasn't as intense as the Martial Arts Tournaments, but what could he expect from two women? Even if they were very hot women?  
  
"So, I guess all that screwing you did helped keep you in shape." Faith taunted.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Buffy retorted; her next blow harder and faster than intended. That was all Faith needed.  
  
She ducked and swept Buffy's feet from under her, and she went down, and then did a summersault away. Then she was up and back in the fight. Faith had this grin on her face that the students shivered slightly at. They'd only ever seen her smile like that at vampires and other killable things.  
  
As they began to speed up, and sped up again, David began to be impressed. Very impressed. These two women were taking blows like they were nothing, and giving ten times harder. They were good. But Dawn had a death grip on his hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"The last time they fought, they both tried to kill each other, and Faith was in a coma for almost a year." She murmured. He stared at her, eyes wide. These two were dangerous. "Actually, that wasn't the last time. Last time Faith tried to kill mom, and me, and they trashed the house. But then she went to LA and she and Buffy and Angel got into it, and then Faith went to jail." Dawn said as if it was no big, and it happened every day, and turned back to the fight, but the pressure on his hand didn't falter. He just stared, thinking they were all crazy and Buffy was incredibly plucky to take Faith on.  
  
Faith now had the upper hand, and Buffy was on the defensive. Faith sent Buffy on a path towards the wall, and when the older slayer was busy stopping her momentum, she grabbed a sword from a wall. Dawn's grip almost crushed David's hand.  
  
Faith swung and Buffy dodged, rolled and grabbed Angel's broadsword that hung in the glass cabinet with the nicer weapons, much like the one in LA. Then the sword fight began.  
  
Block, parry, trap, strike. One would loose their sword, dodge, flip and or summersault to retrieve the weapon, and then they'd start over. Then they'd go back to chopping, slashing, blocking, striking, parrying. Then another sword was dropped. On and on, an intricate dance of sharp metal.  
  
David and many of the first year girls were almost entranced by the flashing blades. Dawn was worried, Willow was slightly in awe, and Angel was smiling; he knew that both women were going lightly. And he also knew that they still had problems, but both were in secure relationships, and they were fast friends. He had been worried about the swords at first, when Buffy didn't have one, but the blows were glancing, and thought lightning quick, they were big, easy to see and block.  
  
After about five minutes of sword play, Buffy was beginning to breathe abnormally fast. She allowed Faith to knock her sword from her grasp. It clattered to the floor. Faith spun and swung the blade, stopping it at Buffy's neck; she could feel the cold steel against her throat.  
  
"Very funny." She pushed the sword away. Faith held out a hand to help her up.  
  
"Now will you let me take the girls out?"  
  
"Not you too!"  
  
"You just got back, and the girls respect me. We have an..." she looked at the girls, "An understanding."  
  
"What, 'do what you say', and don't wind up dead?" Faith just smirked.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Ok, fine, how about this, you take half, I take half. More ground covered, less babysitting." Faith agreed as they put the swords away and left the room.  
  
"That was awesome!" David exclaimed to Dawn. Angel overheard and smiled.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Dawn managed to convince Buffy to let her go patrolling with them, so Angel took the opportunity to talk with David. They sat in the teacher's lounge.  
  
"I heard about your wedding. I just wanted to congratulate you. Buffy's hot. And an extraordinary fighter."  
  
"Thanks. She's definitely that, and more."  
  
"Where'd you first meet?"  
  
"I was her history tutor. Big history buff. If you don't learn form it, you're doomed to repeat it, right?"  
  
"Oh, really? History? What periods?"  
  
Angel thought a moment. "The more bloodier moments. Boxer Rebellion, American Revolution, though not so much, the Civil War. Well, a lot of Civil Wars. I'm full blooded Irish, and I've done in depth research on the Irish/English conflict."  
  
"Ah, Irish. Nice countryside."  
  
"Yeah. Buffy and I went there on our honeymoon. I wanted to show her my pa- my family's past." Too close.  
  
"Angel . . . . .that's a nickname, right?"  
  
"Yeah. My given name's Liam. But it's so old fashioned, got me teased as a kid."  
  
"Yeah, I bet. So both of your parents are Irish, right? Did they emigrate, or was that your grandparents?"  
  
"They actually used to live in Ireland. I came over as a teenager. After they passed on."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. It was a long time ago. I try not to dwell on the past." David nodded. "So, what about you? Besides Crime Scene Investigation, what, uh, floats your boat? Lack of better term."  
  
"Drama and Theatre. Karate." Then he gave Angel a slight smile, "Dawn."  
  
"Yeah, she's a special kid."  
  
"How long have you known her? She doesn't talk of her past a lot."  
  
"Well, I've known them for almost 11 years. Buffy anyway. Met Dawn a bit after that. I wasn't always her History tutor, though." He stretched the truth, some of it.  
  
"She's the most alive person I've ever met. She's just the most amazing woman I've had the luck to date. She's so sweet and sensitive, and funny. And alive." Angel chuckled. "What?"  
  
"I've never really thought of her as a woman, as you see her. I knew her mostly as the bratty pre-teen who got into everything. Trouble, mostly. She annoyed Buffy almost out of her mind. Following her to the Bronze, the only hangout in Sunnydale, ratting on Buffy when she snuck out. Younger sibling stuff. A lot like Kathy." He let the name slip without thinking. It was so much easier to talk of his past now that he had forgiven himself almost completely.  
  
"Kathy? Your younger sister?"  
  
"Yeah." He said quietly, slipping into what Buffy, and even Cordy referred to deep brood mode. "She died at age nine. I was 18. So did my parents. The guy who did it was never caught and brought to what the government calls justice, but I know for a fact that he got what was coming to him. I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Sure, man. I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"So, what do you think of David?" Buffy asked, as they got ready for bed that night.  
  
"He's an ok guy. He talked very highly of Dawn. About how alive she is."  
  
"Which comes from being a mystical energy that almost died at the expense of the world, and having suicidal tendencies. Once you're that close to death, life usually takes on a whole new meaning." She said, climbing in to the large bed and scooting towards the center.  
  
"Yeah. I know about that. But what do you think of him?" He also climbed in to the bed, and scooted over to her.  
  
She sighed. "I don't know. He seems stable enough, and he's got good taste, if he likes Dawn. But what type of job is Crime Scene investigation? Sounds like long nights alone to me. I guess I'm just afraid she's gonna get hurt. This is her first real boyfriend."  
  
"You can't protect her anymore, Buffy. She's 20 years old, and a mature adult. She's off at college, too. And I wouldn't be surprised if she's doing some of her own vamp population control, down in Florida. She's a lot like her sister." Buffy looked as if she was about to freak at the idea of Dawn patrolling alone. Then she reconsidered.  
  
"I hate it. She's my little sister." She told him.  
  
"I know." He pulled her close, to comfort her, "I know."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Dawn, I want to talk to you." Buffy said as they finished breakfast. Dawn knew it was coming.  
  
"What about?" she asked, though she knew. Buffy began walking, and Dawn followed her.  
  
"You were great on patrol last night, and I might just go as far as awesome. And Angel believes that you were experienced, because you were doing it down in Florida. I trust Angel, but I want to hear it from you, first."  
  
"Yeah, I'm part of the slayer parade. I'm part of the gig. And it was hard, at first, but then the instincts kicked in and now I don't loose any. Dave doesn't know, but I really want to tell him. Soon I will. Hopefully."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because of the way you sheltered me! I was always the little sister! Dawn can't do this, and Dawn can't do that, because she's too young! She's the youngest! And with everything you went through, I didn't want you to freak."  
  
"Do you really want my opinion?" Dawn didn't answer, her head hung.  
  
"I would have appreciated you telling me; but Angel's right. You're an adult now. And I can't always be there protecting you. So here's what I'm thinking. I know that I haven't had the best of luck mixing guys and slaying, besides Angel, but you should really tell David, while you're both here. If he's here, with all the others around, he can't say that you're the crazy one, without calling us all crazy. And we can talk some sense in him; educate him in our ways. If he really makes you happy, then I'm here for you. I don't want to see you get hurt, even though I know I can't protect you from a broken heart."  
  
"Thank you." She said sincerely.  
  
~ * ~  
  
That night, most of the school headed towards the hottest teen club in town. Giles opted to stay with those students who opted not to go out partying, preferring a quiet night with a good book. But the others went; Robin, Faith, Willow, Xander, Buffy, Angel, Dawn and David, besides any of the original Sunnydale Potential Crew.  
  
They grabbed the majority of the tables, and had a good time. Buffy, Faith, Willow all danced, joined by some of the SdPC, sometimes Dawn would join them; Buffy and Xander danced; Buffy and Angel; Faith and Angel; and many other different combinations. But David would only dance with Dawn, no matter how much cleavage the Dark Slayer would show or taunt him with.  
  
Buffy, Faith and Dawn took turns scanning for vampires. This was supposed to be the girls' night off, but there were always vamps to deal with. Dawn was the newest at sensing vampires, and even Faith needed some confirmation at times. They had never had Giles impart his wisdom on sensing vampires on them. Once a vampire was pin pointed, either one of the three went to deal with it personally, or they sent one of the girls. It was a very popular club, and any dark place with lots of grinding bodies and unsuspecting victims were popular for vampires; there were vampires almost out in force that night.  
  
After the fifth vampire was found, Dawn took the 'gig' She got up from the table with her purse, and concealed stake, making the usual excuses. Buffy asked if she wanted her to go with, but Dawn declined. Buffy watched as she weaved through the crowd, after the vampire and his victim, headed towards both the outside doors, and the bathrooms.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she came back in, wiping her shirt and hands off.  
  
Buffy noticed that David had also noticed her entrance.  
  
"Hey! What'd I miss?" Dawn asked, sliding in between Buffy and David.  
  
"Nothing much." Buffy supplied.  
  
"Where'd you go? Why did you go outside?" David asked.  
  
"Oh, I had something I had to take care of. Don't worry about it."  
  
Buffy leaned in towards her sister, and they had a hushed conversation, "Any problems?"  
  
"Only both of them." Dawn whispered back.  
  
"Dawn! If I had known-I'd have never let you go alone!"  
  
"No big. I've dealt with worse."  
  
"That's what scares me." They separated, and rejoined the conversation, Xander backtracking in his narrative with the ease of someone long used to back tracking.  
  
David only partly listened to the conversation, and the jokes Xander was using to make everyone laugh. Instead, he watched them. Buffy, Dawn, Faith. Each would take turns; they seemed to search the crowd. Then they'd either slip off, and out the door themselves, coming back ten or so minutes later, or they went to one of the students. When they went themselves, they would make some excuse, and the others would nod, give them secretive smiles. As they walked, Dawn was breathing deep, trying to calm her nerves, he could tell by the motion in her shoulders, Faith's step had a bounce in it, and Buffy went with grim determination. And when they finally came back, Dawn was bubbly, Faith was, well.... she seemed hot and bothered, and Robin didn't have a problem with being an outlet. And Buffy, when she came back, she was sorta somber.  
  
If they'd send one of the students, whoever was chosen would gulp, if she were younger, and more excited if she was older. They were all sort of nervous. Buffy would give them some advice, it seemed, for they'd nod, and really listened, and then Buffy would hand her something. The girl would take it, and slip into the crowd. Then, when she came back, all the girls sitting with her would pat her on the back, give her high fives. She'd be boisterous. Even the 'teachers', Willow, Buffy, Faith, they would smile the girl's way, and she would beam. Something was definitely up, and he was going to find out.  
  
Dawn noticed David's funk, but didn't mention it to anyone. Even the provocative dancing Faith was doing after her fifth staking wasn't drawing his eyes. While other guys were drooling and tripping over themselves to be near when both the Fair and Dark slayers danced together, and even Angel and Robin, trying to act nonchalant at the attention from the other gender their significant others were drawing, they couldn't help but stare. But David barely sent a look their way. He was sullen and silent, brooding. Maybe he really had noticed. God, she hoped so. She couldn't go on like this much longer.  
  
They got a total of 15 vamps that night, and Buffy was pleased. She had only had to bail out Jen, a third year that almost learned just how sharp those teeth were. A quick bandage and a few words for her wounded pride, and the bubbly 13 year old was back to almost normal. As they left in a huge group, the itching in her neck became more irritating, and she rubbed it absently. Angel noticed and slowly pulled her hand from his bite mark, to stop the damage her nails were doing to the spot. He brushed the mark with his fingers. He knew it was his fault she had the scar. She nodded, as if she knew what he was thinking, and maybe she did. They had a deep connection.  
  
David and Dawn trailed behind the group, being the last to leave the building, since Dawn had forgotten her purse. Dawn rubbed the skin between her thumb and forefinger, trying to release some of her tension. The girls were still as boisterous as ever.  
  
"Dawn." He stopped her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Huh?" she was sort of out of it, wondering when he was going to ask about it, she knew he had figured something out. She was so busy worrying, she almost missed the question.  
  
"What's going on? And don't tell me nothing."  
  
"What's going on? What do you mean?" she wanted to be sure, so she played the innocent card for now, trying to catch the attention of her older sister and brother in law.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, damn it. Don't play blond. That's your sister."  
  
She sighed. This was it. "You really wanna know? Can you take the truth, David?" She noticed Buffy and Angel were now trailing behind the pack of girls.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She sighed again. "You're not going to believe me, if I tell you." She said.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I could, ah, show you." Buffy and Angel joined them. "He's figured something out." Buffy nodded, glad that her sister was finally going to get the chance to test her relationship, and saddened, in case the test failed. She headed towards the closest cemetery, Angel and Dawn hot on her heels. David had no choice but to follow. Buffy led them through the cemetery to a fresh grave.  
  
"Here. Fits the bill." Angel and Dawn nodded. The three sat on a nearby statue base.  
  
"What are we doing here?" David asked.  
  
"Waiting, for now." Buffy said, crossly. "And David, don't get me wrong, and all, you're a nice guy, and you make Dawn happy, but you need to find this out before it goes any farther. I will not have Dawn's heart broken, once it's too late to be able to fix it, like mine was, once upon a time." She nudged Angel.  
  
"I thought you had forgiven me! You know it was just as hard on me as it was you, harder, because I didn't know if I'd ever seen you alive again."  
  
"Forgiven, but never forgotten. Like a steel trap, remember?" she pointed to her head. Then they settled down to wait. Fifteen minutes later, Buffy and Dawn's enhanced hearing picked up the sound on fists and nails against a wooden door. Buffy involuntarily shuddered.  
  
It was almost two minutes before they all saw the hand.  
  
"What the hell-"  
  
"Just wait. It gets freakier." Buffy advised. Then she looked at her sister, going back to their conversation.  
  
"It's dangerous! Are you sure you can't just tell him?!"  
  
"No, if I know Dave like I think I do, he's not the 'tell' type. Show, and later tell, but not tell, then show. This is the only way. Besides, with you and me there, what's one little vamp? We've both faced worse odds. And you know it."  
  
Buffy sighed, a hand straying to her stomach unconsciously. She hadn't been able to get out of this stupid plan then, and unable to know. Angel's arms tightened around her waist. She hated having him there, more than anything, and they both were aware of that. She looked at him, pleading, but he just held her tighter.  
  
The vampire slowly crawled out of his grave, and Buffy could see the terror in David's eyes as the thing emerged. And it wasn't just because she was looking for it.  
  
"W-what is that thing? What the hell's with his face?!"  
  
"That is a vampire. Highly dangerous." Buffy said, standing up, shedding Angel's arms. "Unless, of course, you are the vampire slayer." She stepped up to David, and pushed him back by Angel, and Dawn stood beside her. The vampire finally righted itself, and looked at the two girls.  
  
"Her. She's older." Dawn pointed at Buffy.  
  
And that just ticked her off. "What?! This was your idea! And you are so bigger."  
  
"Hey! You were the one to choose this grave!"  
  
"I have more experience, and there for, you being the newbie, you need the experience."  
  
"I'm the youngest, and therefor, it's your job to protect me!"  
  
"Then you shouldn't have gotten chosen!"  
  
"It chose me! Just like it chose you!"  
  
"Girls, he's getting away." Angel pointed out. Buffy ran after him and staked him in one fluid motion, and he was dust. Which was just too much for David.  
  
"That was so your fault he almost got away." Buffy said, turning on her sister.  
  
"It was so not!" she cried.  
  
"Uh, girls? Girls?!" Angel called.  
  
"What?!" they both cried, turning on him.  
  
"We have another problem." He pointed to the fainted David, lying on the ground.  
  
Buffy just sighed. "He's your boyfriend, you carry him." She said, uncharacteristically mean, and she set off, leaving a bewildered Dawn and Angel behind. He shrugged at her, as she picked up David, and they hurried after Buffy.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"What's going on with you?!" Angel asked as they got ready for bed that night.  
  
She sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "I don't know." She sat on the edge of the bed heavily. "I just don't know." She repeated, but this time it was laced with fear. "Some-something's wron- no, not wrong, but not right either. Here." She touched her head, "here," her heart, "and here." She placed her hand on her stomach. He sat next to her, pulling her close. "My head and heart know that something's off, but my stomach.....it just feels funny."  
  
"Well, let me make an appointment for you-"  
  
"No! No. No hospital. No doctors. Please." She said, pleading with him.  
  
"Buffy." He tried to placate her, "If something's wrong, then they can make it right."  
  
"Not tonight. Please." she rested her head on his chest, and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Ok," he murmured, then, "Come on. Bed time. You're sleep deprived as it is." She nodded, and let him pull back the covers for her. Then he slid beneath the covers on his own side, and scooted to the center, where she was, wrapping his arms around her once more. "I love you, Buffy. And I only want what's best for you."  
  
"I know. I love you too." But the nagging thoughts that something wasn't right plagued her that night.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Dawn pulled the covers over David, then sat on the other side of the bed, before taking off her shoes, and slipping under the covers as well.  
  
Sometimes during the night, he rolled over, now sleeping, and embraced her.  
  
He woke up, with Dawn in his arms, and smiled. Then he remembered, and he pulled away from her. She was awake instantly.  
  
"Dave. You're awake."  
  
"Stay away from he." He shied away from her reach.  
  
"David..."  
  
"No, you and your sister, and her husband...you're all freaks!"  
  
"Don't bring Angel into this! He didn't have a choice in this. None of us did."  
  
"Us? There are more of you?!"  
  
"Look around you, David! Every single girl in this school, besides Willow, and about 100 more, trained, 200 more that are coming back in August, and so many more unsuspecting girls out there, only 10 and 11 years old, who don't even know the cruel joke Destiny has decided to play on them. They think they're normal. They have no idea. Not about the pain, and the suffering, the heartache of loosing your only sister-"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Twice. CPR." She half lied. "And blood transfusions."  
  
"Why didn't-"  
  
"I tell you before? Because, at first, I wanted to just forget it. I wanted to be normal! And then...the idea that I was the only trained one in Florida....I could do some good, without Buffy stopping me, sheltering me. And I've wanted to tell you, for so long, so badly. You have no idea how many nights I wanted to stay...but my duty, my destiny, always got in the way! Besides, that I knew you'd never give me a chance if you knew. Look at your reaction now!" She accused, but then she backed down. "I never thought I'd feel this way," she murmured, and he had to lean in to hear her. "Look at mom and dad. And Buffy, and all her collision course romances. I swore I'd never fall in love, it was just too painful. Too many tears. But here I am. I-I think- I think I'm in-love with you. And I need to know, now, if this isn't going to work, between us." And then she cursed herself, for the silent tears coursing down her pale cheeks. She had known this was gonna be tough, but she had promised herself she wouldn't cry.  
  
He came over to her, where she was kneeling on the bed. He wiped away a tear, "I love you too, Dawn. But...this is all so much, too much to take in right now!" she just looked at him, tears welling and spilling over, now unheeded.  
  
"Fine...I understand. "she said, jerkily. She pulled away from him. He pulled her back, and crushed her against him, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"But give me time. I love you, and I'm not letting go that easy. Let me work this over in my mind, ok Dawn? I'm sure I'll get used to the idea of you being a super hero eventually." She nodded, giving him a watery smiled. He hesitated, not wanting to take advantage of her, but then leaned down and kissed her gently. She tasted of salt and oranges.  
  
She took this to say that things were going to be ok between them. They would get through this.  
  
She smiled as she let just a touch of the passion she felt for him out into her kisses, watching as he responded, before closing her eyes to the fire. 


	10. Expecting

The Future  
  
Part Ten- Expecting  
  
Posted: April 13, 2004  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Through breakfast he didn't push, and she was thankful. She just felt...blah. But she had meant it, no doctor's, no hospitals. She hated both. Ever since Celia, and then the Kindestod...She'd go if it was life threatening, but she felt more flu-ish, than death-ish.  
  
Not that she had gotten the flu since she was 12, but it still felt fluey.  
  
After breakfast, Angel managed to convince her to go back upstairs and lay down, while Willow, Xander, Faith and Robin took the 30 or so girls to the lake, a day long excursion. Giles, and a few of the girls, stayed behind.  
  
She lay in bed most of the morning, with Angel beside her, reading out loud.  
  
In the afternoon, she felt well enough to get up and do things, some cleaning, putting clothes away, but Angel was firm; he didn't want her overexerting herself.  
  
"I'm not a child Angel!" she cried after he stopped her form carrying the heavy suitcases.  
  
"But you are my baby." He said, taking them from her. She sighed, and followed him up the stairs.  
  
"I'm sick, not weak." She pouted. He looked back at her, and smiled.  
  
"How are you?" Willow asked, flopping onto the couch beside the sick slayer. Angel had gone to do...something. Buffy wasn't totally sure what. Willow and the gang had come back about half an hour ago.  
  
"Good. But Angel is being so...so..."  
  
"Mom-ish?" Willow helped.  
  
"Yeah, exactly. It's almost cute, in this incredibly annoying sort of way. I have a stupid little cold! Or the flu. I'm not deathly ill. Ok, so I haven't been sick since I was 17. And even that wasn't totally natural....Yeah, I guess it's sorta scary, but I'm the slayer-"  
  
"You're super strength can't help your immune system, Buffy. But anyway, I know some spells and rituals and stuff, if you want me to try them, see if it's hellmouth related."  
  
"But I'm sure it's just a 24 hour bug, something that'll pass. Just some stupid stomach bug." She repeated to sooth her own nerves. It almost worked, except for that tiny, nagging voice declaring that it was so much more than a bug.  
  
~ * ~  
  
After two weeks of nauseous mornings, and bedtimes, strangely nothing from like 10 a.m. to 8 p.m., Buffy caved and agreed to go to the doctor's. They couldn't get an appointment until the following week, so Buffy, sick and tired of being sick, also agreed to try some brews from the Witch Doctor.  
  
Willow did cleansing spells, and fed her icky tasting potions, trying to get the vomiting to stop. Nothing worked. Her only reprieve were those few hours between 10 and 8, where she could lead her normally abnormal life. She was also incredibly grouchy, not only from being sick, but from not being able to patrol. Faith, of course, was no help, taunting the blond slayer.  
  
After Willow's failed attempts at finding anything mystical about the slayer's illness, she apologized profusely. She would sit with Buffy in her room, close to the bathroom, as ever, while Angel was out. He was more concerned than she liked, and not having him hovering was good. Even if that meant it was Willow's turn.  
  
"Uh, Buffy? I've been thinking...."  
  
"What, Will? Spill it."  
  
"Well," she chose her words carefully, not wanting to piss of the slayer, "your symptoms....they have many causes, one being pregnancy." Buffy just stared. "Could it, ah, be possible..."  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess so...we just got back from our honeymoon, and well, his soul's no longer a problem......but is it possible? I mean...he was dead for like....250 years....is it possible?"  
  
"That his...uh, fish are still swimming? Is it possible for a vampire to gain forgiveness, and be rewarded with humanity?"  
  
"You're playing the anything's possible card, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Well, yeah, if you put it that way, it's a possibility. Me being pregnant, that is. I mean, if he was able to gain forgiveness, then why couldn't I be pregnant with his child?" she mused. "But don't tell him! Not until we know for sure, ok? I don't want to disappoint him."  
  
"You can't disappoint him! He loves you, for you!"  
  
"Then maybe I don't want to disappoint myself." She whispered.  
  
"Oh, Buffy." Willow hugged her best friend.  
  
~ * ~  
  
During her puke-free period the next day, she went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. Willow went with her, just for moral support. Willow waited while Buffy took the test, and then sat with her, both nervous as hell.  
  
Once the allotted time had passed, what had seemed like hours, in fact only minutes, Buffy gulped and went over to the sink, where the test lay.  
  
"I can't do it!" she said, turning away from the sink. Willow stood and looked at the test. Her eyes silently filled with tears. She turned and hugged her best friend. Buffy pulled away, green eyes scouring the green eyes under the red hair, but it was void of emotion, except for the tears silently coursing down the pale cheeks. "Well?!"  
  
Willow's lips curved into a small, secretive smile, and Buffy grabbed the test from her, staring at the positive results.  
  
The two girls jumped and squealed in excitement.  
  
~ * ~  
  
He slid into bed beside her, into her waiting arms. "I love you." She snuggled into him.  
  
"I love you, too." He said, inhaling the distinct scent that was her.  
  
"I learned something...interesting today." She told him calmly, though inside she was bursting.  
  
"Oh?" Was his only response.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And what would that be?" he asked in the darkness, taking the bait.  
  
"I'm not sick."  
  
"Really!? I thought you couldn't get a doctor's appointment until Tuesday?"  
  
"I can't. But I took this test, you see, and it confirmed what my body has been screaming at me all this time. And I'm not sick." He could hear the smile in her voice, could picture it in his mind.  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"You gave me love, when I didn't think I'd ever find it again. Then you gave me your vows, to never leave me, and then you led me into this new and wonderful life." She said, ignoring his question. "And now you've given me life." She didn't have to see his confused look. She knew it all to well, and her younger self couldn't help but thinking, Who's Cryptic now?!  
  
She reached for his hand and placed it on her lower stomach. "You've given me a chance to give you a family. Somewhere, inside me, life is stirring. And it's because of you."  
  
It took him a moment to put things together, "I-bu-wha-hu-ah....." he stumbled to make sense of her words. "Wai-y-you-m-me-?!"  
  
"Uh-huh." She nodded against his chest. "I'm pregnant, Angel." she smiled at his shocked silence. "I love you."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" she screamed as pain shot through her abdomen. He just sat behind her, taking her tirade. "I you EVER come near me again, I will so castrate you! Ahhh!" she screamed as another wave of pain hit. Though slaying had given her an incredibly high pain threshold, this was insane.  
  
"We have painki-"  
  
"NO!" she yelled, gritting her teeth at the pain. There was no way the longest living slayer, maybe even in history, was going to take the easy way out.  
  
"Ok, Buffy, just one more, and then you'll have a baby to hold. Just one more big push, ok?" The doctor at Buffy's feet told her.  
  
"I-I don't think I can." She cried, collapsing against Angel's chest.  
  
"Come on, baby. Just one more push. You can do this." He murmured, pulling her hair out of her face.  
  
"You just shut up!" she snapped.  
  
"Ok, Buffy, here it comes, ok, push as hard as you can." The doctor instructed, and Buffy complied, pushing with all her strength, which didn't seem like much at the time. An infant's wail soon joined the other noises of the delivery room, and Buffy sagged against Angel.  
  
"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor soon handed Buffy a wrapped bundle, then she stepped back to allow the family to bond.  
  
"Angel, look what we did." She murmured, clutching the newborn against her chest, breathing hard.  
  
"I see, baby, boy do I ever see." He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Go ahead." She told him.  
  
"Welcome to the world, Katherine Joyce Summers." She beamed at her husband, before turning her gaze once more to her child.  
  
* If there was ever a need for a black out, insert one here! :D *  
  
"You still aren't allowed to touch me."  
  
*END* 


End file.
